


I just want you to know who I am

by iseedarkinyou



Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseedarkinyou/pseuds/iseedarkinyou
Summary: Rok temu Louis i Harry byli razem, szczęśliwi i nierozłączni. Wszystko zniszczyła jedna chwila. Wypadek samochodowy. Każdego zabrała inna karetka. Louis szukał Harry'ego rok. Cały rok. Gdy go w końcu znalazł, zorientował się, że chłopak ma amnezję, a jego rodzina nie powiedziała mu o Louisie. Zakłada się z ojcem Harry'ego, że jeśli w rok nie przypomni mu, kim jest - odejdzie.





	1. ZIMA

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ramieniu ciemnej torby, po czym postawił stopę na szkolnym trawniku. To naprawdę nie chodziło o _kolejny_ pierwszy dzień w szkole, ani o to, że jest to jedna z bardziej wymagających placówek w Londynie, ani o to, że przybył sam, bez przyjaciół. Chodziło o jedną rzecz. Rzecz, która miała go tu zatrzymać na tydzień lub na zawsze. Chodziło o to, czy tutaj jest Harry.

Louisa przeszły ciarki na tę myśl. Na myśl, że to w końcu to miejsce. Miejsce, w którym odnajdą się i będą znów razem, szczęśliwi. Ta myśl sprawiała, że nie krępował się powtarzać klasy, nie przejmował się brakiem znajomych i dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Liczyło się tylko to, by znaleźć Harry'ego.

Niall wiele razy mu to odradzał. Mówił, by dać sobie spokój, bo ile można szukać jednego chłopaka. Ale Louis się nie poddawał. W ciągu ostatniego roku był w ponad pięćdziesięciu szkołach i w żadnej nie znalazł zielonookiego młodziaka z dołeczkami w policzkach i lokami zdobiącymi głowę. Wiele razy niemal się poddał. Było ciężko. Ale dawał radę. Nadzieja przesłaniała nawet zdrowy rozsądek.

Louis szedł przez trawnik w kierunku głównego wejścia do szkoły. Do dzwonka zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale on miał plan. Najpierw zdobyć informacje o swoich lekcjach, potem o wszelkich Harrych. Czasem się to nie udawało. Zwłaszcza, gdy sekretarka nie lubiła uroczych uczniów prawiących komplementy. Lecz dziś przeczuwał sukces. Wygładził jasną koszulę, po czym wszedł do środka.

Budynek szkoły, choć stary, o grubych, zimnych murach, wydał mu się bardzo przestronny i jasny. Beżowe ściany przyprawiały o dobry nastrój, a fikusy stojące w kątach ocieplały wnętrze. Louisowi spodobał się szkolny korytarz. Widać było tu dobrze wydane pieniądze, by uczniom lepiej się przebywało. Przeczesał palcami grzywkę, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania sekretariatu. Był już w naprawdę wielu szkołach, ale, o dziwo, w każdej to małe, acz ważne, pomieszczenie znajdowało się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Westchnął, po raz kolejny myląc piętra, po czym rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Korytarz wciąż świecił pustkami. I gdy Louis miał się już poddać i zacząć płakać w kącie, w polu widzenia znalazła się dziewczyna. Była jego wzrostu, szczupła, o bardzo kobiecych kształtach, jasnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Tommo pomyślał, że wygląda jak ostatnia dziewczyna, która mogłaby być przypadkiem z gejem. Dziewczyna niosła plik karteczek, który powiewał z każdym jej krokiem przyozdobionym bujaniem biodrami. Przypięła coś do tablicy ogłoszeń i wtedy dostrzegła Louisa.

– Cześć! – Uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc bliżej. Jej rządek równiutkich białych zębów nieco przeraził chłopaka. – Co robisz tu o takiej porze? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

Louis uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– Jestem nowy. Szukam sekretariatu.

– Ach! To ty! – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szerzej. – Czekaliśmy na ciebie z niecierpliwością! Jestem Amy. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Louis uścisnął ją, mówiąc swoje imię. Amy chwyciła go za ramię i zaczęła prowadzić ogromnymi korytarzami.

– Twoje imię brzmi tak trochę z francuska. Wymawia się to nie po naszemu, prawda? – spytała, a jej głos wydał się Louisowi nieco zbyt wysoki.

– Właściwie powinno być czytane bez „s”, ale mów, jak chcesz. – Uśmiechnął się, ale tylko z uprzejmości. To pytanie przypomniało Louisowi pierwsze rozmowy z Harrym.

Bardzo denerwował się tego dnia. Ostro trenował całe wakacje, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że będzie najwolniejszy. Zdenerwowany ściskał swoją torbę sportową i czuł pot spływający po czole ze stresu. Wziął głęboki wdech, ale niewiele to dało. I wtedy na basenowy, śmierdzący chlorem korytarz wszedł chłopiec z lokami. No i z kolegą, ale to już mniej ważne. Był piękny. Pełen życia. Radości. Samym swoim wejściem sprawił, że Louis się uśmiechnął, a jego stres wyparował. Miał jasną cerę, dołeczki w policzkach i błyszczące zielone oczy. Kiwnął Louisowi na powitanie, po czym wraz z kolegą weszli na basen, całkowicie bez stresu. Tomlinson pobiegł za nimi, jednocześnie chcąc przygotować się do rywalizacji o miejsce w drużynie pływackiej, jak i po to, by dłużej patrzeć na pięknego chłopaka.

Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie to, że zarówno oczy nowo poznanego, jak i jego niezwykle dobrze zbudowane ciało, które odkrył jeszcze w szatni, straszliwie przeszkadzały w skupieniu się. Gdy płynął miał wrażenie, że leci i nie potrzebuje się spieszyć. Pragnął jedynie oglądać oczami wyobraźni tego chłopaka. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Louis poczuł coś. Do kogokolwiek. Zawsze uważał, że będzie to jakaś urocza dziewczyna. Tymczasem, pierwszą osobą, która poruszyła jego skostniałe serduszko był młodszy o rok, uroczy, bo uroczy, ale jednak chłopak.

Gdy wyszedł z basenu i usłyszał swój czas (o dwie minuty(!) gorszy niż zwykle), miał to gdzieś. Minął innych uczniów i zatrzymał się przy chłopaku o zielonych oczach. Ten, cały ociekając wodą, odpisywał z uśmiechem na SMSa. Louis odchrząknął. I nagle dotarło do niego, co robi.

Zielonooki chłopak odłożył telefon, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Louisa tak, że temu odebrało mowę. To wszystko wina tych dołeczków!

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał zielonooki. Louis potrząsnął głową, po czym zerknął zdezorientowany na rozmówcę.

– Chyba – odparł, na co tamten zachichotał. Jego śmiech był jeszcze bardziej uroczy. Tommo poczuł motylki w brzuchu. – Louis jestem. – I odszedł. Po prostu.

Ledwo zamknął się w szatni, a już klepnął się w twarz. Geniusz z ciebie, Tomlinson. Ale co poradzić, gdy całkiem odbiera ci mowę. Przebrał się najszybciej w swoim życiu, choć wciąż czuł na sobie dziwną presję beznadziejnego wypadnięcia przed tamtym chłopakiem. Wypadł z szatni jak oparzony i zamierzał zniknąć z okolicy na kilka dobrych lat, gdy usłyszał wołanie.

– Lewis! Lewis!

Przewrócił oczami, ale kąciki ust same uniosły mu się ku górze. Poznał niski głos chłopaka, przed którym zrobił z siebie kretyna. I zamierzał zrobić jeszcze większego, bo stał i czekał, aż ten go dogoni. Odwrócił się do wołającego z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

– A ja jestem Harry, miło mi. – Zielonooki chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Louisa.

Ten naprawdę musiał zrobić z siebie jeszcze większego kretyna.

– Jakie wielkie dłonie! – wykrzyknął, zanim zdążył się zorientować. Spiekł raka, uważnie obserwując reakcję Harry'ego. Ten tylko parsknął śmiechem. Ale nie zabrał ręki. Louis ścisnął ją niemrawo, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, jak ciepła i duża jest. – A tak w ogóle, moje imię to Louis, nie Lewis.

Harry pokiwał głową, po czym zacisnął usta i wypuścił je. Jego jasnobrązowe włosy dopiero zaczynały schnąć i się kręcić, co w oczach Louisa było niezwykle uroczym widokiem.

– Czekasz na wyniki? – spytał, patrząc uważnie na Tomlinsona.

Louis przypomniał sobie swój beznadziejny stan podczas płynięcia i skrzywił się.

– Chyba wolę tego nie oglądać. I tak się nie dostałem – mruknął, zerkając na Harry'ego. Poczuł, że się rumieni i wolał być wtedy bardziej w cieniu. Lub pod wodą. Lub pod ziemią.

– Byli gorsi – odparł chłopak, machając ręką. – Miałeś genialne nawroty.

– Serio? – Louis podniósł wzrok prosto na zielone oczy Harry'ego. Ten pokiwał głową.

Zaledwie chwilę później Tomlinson miał ochotę wszystkich rozszarpać, bowiem szkolnym trenerom zechciało się ogłosić wyniki i Harry przeprosił go, udając się znaleźć kolegę, z którym przyszedł. Jak się domyślał Louis, był niemal na końcu listy. Ale Harry...

– Dostałem się! – Do uszu Louisa dotarł okrzyk radości, po czym wielkie dłonie chwyciły jego ramiona i pociągnęły w górę, do skakania. Chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry postanowił cieszyć się z sukcesu właśnie z nim, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie udałby się do domu smutny, a nie szczęśliwy.

– To tu. – Ze wspomnień wyrwał go głos Amy. Louis zamrugał, wciąż mając przed oczami roześmianą twarz Harry'ego. Zaraz po tamtych kwalifikacjach poszli na mrożony jogurt, a Styles jeszcze parę razy przekręcił jego imię. – Louis?

– Dziękuję, Amy. – Uśmiechnął się w stronę blondynki i z nieobecnym wzrokiem wszedł do sekretariatu.

Tam cichym chrumknięciem przywitała go puszysta starsza pani z siwiejącą blond czupryną i znudzonymi szarymi oczami. Trochę przerażało go zapadanie się jej policzka, gdy mówiła, ale uznał, że to starcza przypadłość. Uzyskawszy już wszelkie potrzebne informacje z ulgą opuścił pomieszczenie, w którym stanowczo zbyt pachniało perfumami sekretarki.

Gdy już wydostał się z terenu skażonego bronią biologiczną, nabrał powietrza w płuca. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, na którym zdążyło się już zebrać naprawdę sporo ludzi. Wtem poczuł wibracje w kieszeni spodni. Westchnął i sięgnął po telefon. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na ekran. _Mama._

– Tak? – odezwał się, przyjmując połączenie. Był nieco zirytowany tym, że jego rodzice niezbyt wierzyli w odnalezienie Harry'ego po wypadku. To nie było tak, że nie akceptowali jego orientacji albo nie lubili Hazzy. Po prostu wiedzieli jacy są rodzice chłopaka. Uparci. Jeśli chcieli ukryć gdzieś syna, to zrobili to.

– Jak tam? – zagadała go Jay pogodnym głosem. – Przelałam ci już trochę pieniędzy, ale na resztę czynszu musisz zarobić sam.

– I tak pewnie nie pobędę tu dłużej, niż parę dni. – Przewrócił oczami. – Umówiłem się z właścicielem, tłumacząc się jakąś chorobą i tym, że muszę lekarza dopytać o powietrze czy coś.

Jay zachichotała.

– Sprytny to ty jesteś, nie ma co! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem ci się uda. – Louis niemal mógł poczuć, jak kobieta się uśmiecha. – Powodzenia, synku.

– Dzięki, mamo. Kocham cię – mruknął, po czym rozłączył się.

Odetchnął głęboko. Skup się, Louis. Jesteś uczniem. Zerknął na swój plan lekcji. Kolejną szkołę zaczyna fizyką. Świetnie.

***

Trochę zajęło nim odnalazł właściwą klasę. Zdążył już wpaść na jednego ze szkolnych mięśniaków, obrazić różową blondynkę i wytrącić książki kujonowi. Wstyd i hańba, Tomlinson. Po tylu pierwszych dniach szkoły powinieneś już lepiej sobie radzić. Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie kujon, nie wiedziałby, gdzie znajduje się poszukiwana klasa. Oddawszy mu książki, grzecznie podziękował i udał się tam, gdzie trzeba.

Przysiadł na ostatniej ławce i spode łba obserwował innych w klasie. Na środku pomieszczenia wygłupiał się jakiś rudowłosy chłopak, któremu wtórowała większość zgromadzonych. W kącie sali stała wysoka dziewczyna z burzą loków na głowie. Miała zaciśnięte usta i zmartwiony wzrok. Obok niej, siedząc na ławce, głaskała ją po ramieniu blondynka. Louis jęknął, gdy zorientował się, że to Amy.

Jej wysoki głos roznosił się echem po całej klasie tak bardzo, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł nie słuchać.

– On przyjdzie, Mika. Nie jest dupkiem. Na pewno miał jakiś sensowny powód, który go zatrzymał.

Przewrócił oczami. Nie ma to jak kolejny gówniarz zdradzający kolejną gówniarę. Słodko. Wtem rozpoczęła się lekcja, a do sali wszedł niski, krępy mężczyzna z kozią bródką. Zmierzył wszystkich ostrym spojrzeniem, które po mnie mknęło chwilę dłużej, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

– Zapraszam grupę panny Looney do prezentacji projektu – zagrzmiał nauczyciel, zasiadając swoim ogromnym cielskiem za biurkiem.

Na środek klasy niepewnym krokiem wyszła wspomniana Mika i Amy. Brunetka jeszcze raz przemknęła zlęknionym wzrokiem po klasie, po czym westchnęła i zaczęła prezentację.

Nie powiedziała nawet drugiego słowa, gdy do sali wpadł ktoś. Wysoki chłopak o jasnej cerze i brązowych kręconych włosach, na widok których w sercu Louisa zatrzepotała nadzieja. Odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się przybyszowi, podobnie jak cała klasa. Mika odetchnęła z ulgą. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach i błyszczące zielone tęczówki. Louis miał wrażenie, że odleci albo zwymiotuje. Albo jedno i drugie.

Czuł się jak we śnie. Ta postać była zbyt piękna, zbyt realna, by naprawdę istnieć. Zbyt wytęskniona. Choć minął rok, nadal był tak samo radosny i promienny. Louis czekał tak naprawdę tylko na potwierdzenie, że nie śni. Czekał na...

– Styles! – warknął nauczyciel.

Louisowi zmiękły kolana, choć siedział. Jego wnętrze wypełniło gorące uczucie spełnienia i radości. Odnalazł go. O d n a l a z ł. Harry'ego. Naprawdę on tu był. Harry Edward Styles. Jego jedyna prawdziwa miłość.

Styles jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym podszedł do dziewczyn i, ku przerażeniu Louisa, cmoknął Mikę w policzek. Jej twarz złagodniała i ewidentnie się uspokoiła, na co Amy patrzyła z aprobatą.

Louis czuł się jak w filmie. Niby wszystko się zgadzało, ale heloł, Harry był gejem. Nie kręciły go dziewczyny. Nigdy. Kochał jego. Louisa. Więc dlaczego całował ją?

Na szczęście dla Tomlinsona nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, dlatego nagłej zmiany radości na jego twarzy w czystą wściekłość nie zarejestrowano.

Resztę lekcji spędził, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenia Amy i Mice.

***

– To był on! W końcu, Niall! W końcu go odnalazłem! I co?! I całował jakąś laskę! Rozumiesz to?! Mój gejowaty Harry całował dziewczynę! Taką z waginą! Co to, kurwa, ma być?!

Wyżalał się tak już od godziny, co Niall komentował jedynie kiwnięciami głową i szybszym przeżuwaniem chipsów. W końcu otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni i zaszczycił Louisa spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś pewien, że to on?

– No jasne, że tak. – Westchnął Louis, opadając na sofę i przykrywając twarz poduszką. Ich małe mieszkanko należało do jednych z ładniejszych, w których dotychczas mieszkali.

– To już połowa roboty – uznał Irlandczyk. – Teraz należałoby tylko mu przypomnieć kim jesteś – stwierdził.

Louis poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Sugerujesz, że on nie pamięta?

Niall pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

– Ty też miałeś. Choć zaledwie przez parę godzin. Być może on ma większą. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym powrócił do szeleszczenia paczką chipsów.

Louis zastanowił się. To by miało sens. Ale pewności nie miał. Wtem, gdy znów planował powrócić do narzekania, wpadł na pomysł. Chwycił telefon i wykręcił numer Liama. Chłopak odebrał po trzech sygnałach.

– Co tam, Loueh? Udało ci się w końcu? – Zaśmiał się. Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Właściwie to tak, znalazłem Harry'ego.

Cisza.

– Serio? Gratuluję ci, stary! Jak on się ma?

Louis przemknął wzrokiem po podłodze.

– Tak w sumie, to nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałem z nim.

– Czekaj. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Jak to nie rozmawiałeś z nim?

Tomlinson westchnął.

– Normalnie. Nie widział mnie. I tak pewnie by nie poznał.

– Loueh, zdezorientowałeś mnie. Może trzeba było podejść? – zaproponował niepewnie.

– Całował dziewczynę! – Louis jęknął w słuchawkę. – Niall stawia na amnezję, dlatego nie mam pojęcia, jak mu się pokazać. Boję się, że mnie odtrąci, bo nie rozpozna.

Liam zamilkł na chwilę.

– A tego się nie leczy?

– No, leczy... Ale nie wiem ile pamięta. Myślałem, że może bym pogadał z jego rodzicami...

– Oni cię nienawidzą – przerwał mu Liam.

– Fakt, ale tu właśnie potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Jakbyś mógł się włamać do systemu administracji i mi podać adres...

– Tomlinson! Wiesz, że za to mogę pójść siedzieć?! – syknął Payne w słuchawkę, ale Louis się uśmiechał.

– I tak cię nie złapią – mruknął.

– To prawda. Niech ci będzie. Daj mi godzinę.

***

Równo półtorej godziny później Louis stał przed małym, acz uroczym domkiem na obrzeżach miasta, zaledwie parę ulic od mieszkania, które dzielił z Niallem. Biały budynek przyozdabiały zazwyczaj zapewne zielone krzewy ozdobne, aktualnie lawirujące między barwą brązową a żółtą. Śniegu jeszcze nie było, ale kto wie.

Harry wyszedł parę minut temu. Louis specjalnie zaczaił się za zakrętem, by nie przestraszyć chłopaka, póki nie jest pewien, co zdarzyło się w pamiętną noc rok temu.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, po czym zapukał do domu. Odczekał parę chwil i stanął twarzą w twarz z matką Harry'ego – Anne. Kobieta w pierwszej sekundzie oniemiała, lekko otworzyła usta i rozszerzyła oczy w niedowierzaniu, po czym zawołała męża. Ten zmierzył Louisa niechętnym spojrzeniem i warknął.

– Czego tu szukasz?

– Już niczego. Harry'ego znalazłem – odpowiedział spokojnie Louis, mężnie wytrzymując pogardliwe spojrzenia rzucane mu nad progiem.

Ojczym Stylesa uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Nikogo nie znalazłeś, pedale. On cię nie pamięta. Przegrałeś.

Louis zadrżał na dźwięk potwierdzenia własnych obaw. Ale nie chciał im pokazać słabości. Nie, gdy był tak blisko.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie pamięta...

– Niczego nie pamięta – wtrąciła się Anne. – Po wypadku musieliśmy mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Lekarz twierdzi, że to bardzo dziwny przypadek.

– I zapomnieliście mu przypomnieć o mnie?! – Głos Louisa podskoczył o oktawę. – Jak śmieliście!

– Jak ty śmiałeś go spedalić?! – syknął Robin, na co Anne podniosła dłoń.

– Wejdźmy do środka, bo sąsiedzi usłyszą. – I zniknęła w domu.

Louis niezrażony ruszył za nią. Zawsze tacy byli. Przejmowali się opinią innych i to było coś, co ich określało. Póki Harry się w nim nie zakochał i przestał być idealny.

Robin zatrzasnął drzwi, podszedł do żony, objął ją w talii i zmierzył przybysza ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Nic już nie możesz zrobić. Przegrałeś! – warknął z satysfakcją.

– Przegrałem? To Harry przegrał. Stracił swoją osobowość na rzecz waszego idealnego synka! – syknął oskarżycielsko, mrużąc oczy w ich kierunku. – Nikt nie dał wam prawa go zmieniać!

– A ty?! Ty go zmieniłeś! Spedaliłeś go!

Louis parsknął suchym śmiechem.

– Nie można z nikogo zrobić geja. On się po prostu zakochał. Ja też.

– A jednak nam się udało zrobić z niego normalnego chłopaka. Ma teraz dziewczynę. Jest dużo lepsza niż ty. – Te słowa Robin wypluł z siebie z odrażającą radością. Louis zacisnął zęby.

– Założę się, że gdy mnie pozna i tak się zakocha.

Robin uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

– Przyjmuję zakład. Masz miesiąc. Potem dasz mu spokój.

Louisa zatkało. Ten człowiek naprawdę chciał się założyć o własnego niemal syna? Co z nim było nie tak. Ale z drugiej strony...

– Rok. Wy mogliście mu przez rok wmawiać różne rzeczy, więc ja chcę tyle samo czasu. Co? Boicie się, że jednak Harry wybierze mnie? – skomentował ich miny.

– Nie. Nasz syn jest normalny.

– Dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się Louis. – W takim razie mam rok i macie się nie wtrącać. Żadnego gadania o grzechach, normalności, rozumiemy się?

Louis wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Robina. Znał go trochę i wiedział, że ten człowiek uwielbia udowadniać, że ma rację. Przy czym zazwyczaj wierzył, że ją ma. Dlatego nie odpuściłby takiej okazji. Uścisnął dłoń Tommo. Nie z wielką chęcią, ale uścisnął.

***

Zima się kończyła, a Louis nie mógł przestać sobie wypominać tego, że jeszcze nie zagadał do Harry'ego. Stracił niemal trzy miesiące. Trzy miesiące. Mógł w tym czasie spokojnie go poderwać, przelecieć i rzucić, ale nie. On czekał na idealny moment, by się przedstawić.

– Jesteś najgłupszym człowiekiem na ziemi – uznał Niall na początku lutego, gdy zasiedli do śniadania.

– Dziś jego urodziny. Pewnie go nie będzie w szkole. – Westchnął Louis, zadręczając się własną głupotą.

Niall jedynie przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę chciał pomóc przyjacielowi, ale nie miał pojęcia jak.

– Po prostu podejdź, powiedz, że jesteś Louis, chłopak jego życia i odejdź. To nie może być tak trudne, że zwlekasz z tym tyle czasu. Wiesz, jak obrzydliwie wnerwiający jest jego ojczym, gdy mnie mija w spożywczym? Jakby już wygrał ten zakład.

Louis zacisnął zęby. Dość. Już nie będzie dłużej czekał. Wstał od stołu i w rekordowym czasie znalazł się na terenie szkoły. Szkoda tylko, że było to niemal pół godziny przez pierwszą lekcją. Ostudziwszy pierwszą falę pewności siebie, padł na ziemię pod klasą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Jesteś kretynem, kretynem, kretynem... – szeptał do siebie.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Usłyszał nad sobą. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, bo znało ten głos. Głos Harry'ego. Louis gwałtownie uniósł głowę i zetknął się oko w oko ze swoim zaginionym chłopakiem.

– T–tak... Wszystko okej – wydukał z siebie Louis, nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, jak tylko gapić się w jego błyszczące zielone oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Dołeczki. Ugh.

– Harry jestem. – Wyciągnął dłoń do Louisa, a przez znaczną różnicę wzrostu i tego, że stał, musiał się pochylić.

– Louis – odparł, ściskając dłoń Stylesa. Ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie zamruczeć. Tyle czasu nie czuł jego dotyku...

– Widziałem cię wcześniej – kontynuował Harry, siadając obok Louisa na ziemi. – Ale jakoś nie wydawałeś się chętny do zapoznawania z nikim. A po szkole zawsze znikałeś, szybko odchodząc lub wsiadając na motor tego blondyna. To twój chłopak?

Nim do Louisa dotarło to, co mówił Harry oczyma wyobraźni opalali się już razem na plaży nago, popijając drinki z palemką z dala od homofobicznych rodziców. Ale trzeba było wrócić na ziemię. Po krótkiej analizie słów chłopaka Louis uśmiechnął się. Harry zawsze był niezwykle otwarty i przy tym radosny.

– Nie, to tylko mój przyjaciel – odpowiedział, patrząc Harry'emu. głęboko w oczy.

Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– Wybieramy się z Mikaylą dziś na kręgle, ale jej przyjaciółka nie może. Nie chcesz iść z nami?

– Jasne – odparł bez zawahania. To dopiero jest okazja.

Choć ich uroczą rozmowę szybko przerwał zbierający się tłum uczniów, Louis i tak do końca dnia nie mógł się otrząsnąć z uroku Harry'ego.

 

 


	2. Marzec

Nadeszła wiosna. Louis uświadomił to sobie dopiero, gdy nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego kazał mu biegać po boisku szkolnym. Długo chodził zamyślony. Wciąż przypominała mu się ta żenująca scenka na kręglach. Dzień w dzień odtwarzał sobie to w głowie, jakby upewniając się, że Harry naprawdę w paru momentach wydawał się być dawnym Harrym. Jego Harrym. Nie Mikayli.

Niall był naprawdę wściekły, gdy Louis poprosił go o wyjście na kręgle.

– To twój chłopak z amnezją, nie mój – warknął Irlandczyk. – Nie chcę!

– Ale Nialler, no – mruknął Louis, układając usta w podkówkę i robiąc słodkie oczy. Niall westchnął, bo naprawdę nie miał szans.

Po niemal dwóch godzinach wybierania stroju i słuchania jęków Nialla, Louis był gotowy. Zdecydował się na koszulkę w kolorowe pasy, jasnobrązowe spodnie i beanie. Niall zlustrował go wzrokiem i zagwizdał.

– Wyglądasz przeuroczo – skwitował, po czym zmarszczył czoło. – Czy to jest randka? Mam się lepiej ubrać?

Louis przewrócił oczami i popchnął go w kierunku drzwi.

– Mniej gadania, więcej pomagania – polecił przyjacielowi. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami. Zapakowali się do małego autka Nialla i po kwadransie byli na miejscu. Louis od razu zmarszczył czoło, gdyż przed kręgielnią powitali ich Harry owinięty wokół drobnej Mikayli. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyplątała z objęć i podeszła do Louisa. Chłopak szybko przykrył grymas na swojej twarzy szerokim uśmiechem, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk dziewczyny. Pachniała kwiatami i herbatą. Świetnie. Harry jedynie uścisnął mu dłoń na powitanie, co ciało Louisa zniosło dużo gorzej niż by się spodziewał. Przeszedł go dreszcz, a na twarz wypełzł rumieniec. Dobrze, że było dosyć ciemno.

– Kogoś ze sobą przyprowadziłeś, Louis – oznajmiła Mikayla, jakby Louis sam o tym nie wiedział. To chyba była do tej pory jedyna jej wada. Dziewczyna jest perfekcyjna. Zacisnęła dłoń na tej Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do chowającego się za autem Nialla.

– Ach, tak – mruknął Louis, drapiąc się po głowie. – To mój przyjaciel, Niall. Niall, to Harry i Mikayla, znajomi ze szkoły.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i uścisnął ich dłonie. Louis próbował nie wgapiać się w szeroko roześmianego Harry'ego, co było dość trudne. W efekcie zezował to na niego, to na Mikaylę. A brunetka posyłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenia Louisowi i Niallowi, po czym mruknęła coś do Harry'ego, na co chłopak zachichotał.

– Co jest? – zapytał zdezorientowany Louis.

– Nic takiego – odparła Mikayla. – Idziemy?

Niall pokiwał głową, po czym pociągnął Louisa za ramię do środka. Ciężko było chłopakowi zwyzywać Mikę w myślach, gdy podążał za jej długimi nogami i zgrabnym tyłkiem odzianym w obcisłe błękitne jeansy. Do tego miała jeszcze sporą bluzę sportową. Sądząc po tym, że Harry miał na sobie jedynie jasny t–shirt, była to jego bluza. Słodkie, ale Panna Idealna wrobi go w przeziębienie. Louis musiał się powstrzymać, by nie zacisnąć pięści.

Wnętrze wyglądało jak każda inna kręgielnia. Nieco mroczna, pełna kolorowych neonów i torów, wypełniona muzyką ze stacji muzycznych, dźwiękiem rozbijanych kręgli i okrzyków radości. Zrzucili się, by zapłacić za tor. Louis odciągnął Nialla na bok, gdy zmierzali do toru numer osiem.

– Widzisz? Kompletnie mnie nie pamięta – jęknął prosto do jego ucha. Blondyn skrzywił się nieco.

– Jego dziewczyna to taka laska, że się nie dziwię.

– Dupek. – Louis szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię, na co tamten sapnął cicho.

– Idziecie, chłopaki? – Usłyszeli głos Mikayli. Wysoki, ale nie szczebiot. Idealny, kobiecy.

Kiedy Louis stanął obok niej i Harry'ego, miał ochotę się powiesić. Tulili się, szeptali i posyłali sobie takie spojrzenia, jakie on i Harry dawno temu. Chłopak naprawdę ją kochał. I to tak strasznie bolało.

– Chcesz się rozkleić przy nich? – mruknął Niall konspiracyjnym szeptem, jakby nie pamiętając o obeldze sprzed chwili.

Louis pokręcił głową, powstrzymując szloch zawiązany gdzieś w gardle.

– Trzymaj się, dasz radę. Masz jeszcze czas – dodał, po czym klepnął go po plecach w pokrzepiającym geście.

Tomlinson pociągnął nosem, po czym wyprostował się i oznajmił.

– Ja zaczynam.

Parędziesiąt minut później Niall prowadził. Louis bardzo się starał, by być choć trochę lepszym od Mikayli, ale ta zawsze zbijała o jeden kręgiel więcej. Dodatkowo Harry był przecież beznadziejny w tę grę, dlatego dziewczyna musiała mu wszystko pokazywać. Widząc ich przytulone sylwetki, Louis miał ochotę wymordować całe miasteczko.

– W końcu sobie przypomni – uznał Niall, pociągając colę z plastikowego kubka. Louis zmierzył go wzrokiem.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Prawdziwa miłość zawsze zwycięża, te sprawy.

– Ale ona jest idealna – westchnął chłopak.

– A ty byłeś pierwszy idealny dla Harry'ego. To zostaje w głowie. Nawet jeśli przywalisz nią w drzewo. – Na te słowa Louis posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Wiesz, że to nie przeze mnie uderzyliśmy. Nie do końca.

– Wiem, wiem – mruknął Irlandczyk.

Louis chciał coś dodać, ale zamilkł, bo Mikayla i Harry właśnie wrócili do ich stolika. Brunetka była cała w skowronkach.

– Wygrałaś, gratulacje – powiedział Louis, dusząc w sobie sarkazm.

– Dzięki – odparła, skacząc wzrokiem od niego do Nialla. – Ale nie dlatego się cieszę.

– A dlaczego? – spytał Tomlinson, paląc wzrokiem dłoń Harry'ego na jej talii.

Mikayla pochyliła się konspiracyjnie nad blatem, na co Harry zachichotał. Louis myślał, że pęknie mu serce.

– Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale jestem wielką fanką anime i mangi – oznajmiła, na co Louis jedynie pomyślał, że czyni ją to jeszcze bardziej perfekcyjną. Obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem, lecz dostrzegła, że nie załapali. – Także tych niehetero. – Znów skakała wzrokiem, ale zarówno Niall, jak i Louis nie wiedzieli. o co jej chodzi. – Umiem rozpoznać geja – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu z radosnym uśmiechem.

Louis zmarszczył czoło. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego tok myślenia Mikayli. Wybuchł śmiechem. Nie minęła minuta, jak dołączył do niego Niall. Dziewczynie nieco mina zrzedła.

– M–myślałaś, że ja i N–Niall?

– No tak...

– Nigdy w życiu. – Wzdrygnął się Niall. – To mój przyjaciel. Serio.

– Tak, tak – mruknęła Mikayla z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Louis cały czas niepohamowanie się śmiał, na co patrzył rozbawiony Harry.

– Mylisz się – wydusił z siebie w końcu Louis. – Ja i Niall nie jesteśmy parą.

Mikayla popatrzyła na niego uważnie sarnimi oczami.

– Pomyliłam się?

Louis pokiwał głową.

– Niestety.

Harry objął zasmuconą tym faktem dziewczynę, na co Louis przewrócił oczami. Do końca wyjścia śmiali się z tej sytuacji. W międzyczasie okazało się również, że miała z nimi iść znana Louisowi Amy – najlepsza przyjaciółka Mikayli. Tomlinson wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jej imienia. Blondynka jest straszna. Totalne przeciwieństwo Panny Idealnej. Szkoda mu było w tym wszystkim Harry'ego, który, jak to on, niewiele mówił tego wieczoru.

***

W tym miesiącu zaczęły się niektóre egzaminy. Louis dotkliwie odczuł cotygodniowe przeprowadzki i niemal zerowy poziom wiedzy. Kuł całymi nocami i w sumie nie żałował. Harry również niemal ciągle się uczył, więc nie było jak się do niego zbliżyć. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że od czasu wypadu na kręgle Styles uśmiecha się na jego widok na korytarzu i mówi mu „Cześć". Niby nic, bo Harry zawsze był dla wszystkich miły, a jednak powodowało to palpitacje serca Louisa. Kochał głos tego chłopaka, jego uśmiech i błyszczące oczy.

Gdzieś pomiędzy nauką o Napoleonie, a tablicą Mendelejewa, Louisowi przemknęło przez myśl czy Harry nadal pływa. W sumie jego rodzice zawsze byli z tego dumni, ale z drugiej strony, to tam ich syn poznał Louisa. Chłopak postanowił, że sprawdzi ten trop.

Wychodząc z sali, gdzie pisano egzamin z matematyki, Louis myślał tylko o tym, że uda się z Niallem na świeży sok. Taki z marchewek i pomarańczy. Zasłużył. Uczył się i nawet napisał wszystko przed czasem. Pewnie i tak dostanie najmniejszą możliwą ilość punktów, ale zda.

Poprawił torbę na ramieniu, lecz nim skręcił w drugi korytarz, zatrzymał się. Usłyszał znajome głosy i swoje imię.

– Ale co Louis Tomlinson? – To był zdecydowanie szczebiot Amy. Niemal zabił jego uszy, a stała tak daleko.

– Lubię go. Harry też. Od dawna chciał mieć przyjaciela. Wiesz, po tym jak Zayn się wyprowadził. Myślę, że ten chłopak będzie dobrym przyjacielem. – Tu rozpoznał Mikaylę. Dziwna sytuacja, by dziewczyna wybierała mu przyjaciół, ale z drugiej strony Harry był lekko nieśmiały i może po wypadku mu się to powiększyło?

– A ja mu nie ufam. Przecież myślałaś, że jest homosiem. Teraz chcesz go dopuścić do swojego chłopaka?

Louis zacisnął zęby i oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie chciał mieć kłopotów z powodu zamordowania kogoś na szkolnym korytarzu.

***

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, jakby chcąc zrobić Amy na złość, Louis wybrał się na basen. Przeczytał w internecie, że szkolna drużyna pływacka ma dziś trening. Zapakował wszystkie rzeczy i z bijącym sercem pełnym nadziei udał się tam. Niall skwitował to marnym „Powodzenia" i ruszył na swoją wieczorną zmianę w pizzerii.

Louis przełknął ślinę, gdy popychał drzwi wejściowe. Oddał buty i kurtkę do szatni, po czym ruszył dalej. Mijał ludzi w różnym wieku, lecz mimo to wciąż miał przed oczami jego i Harry'ego, gdy wchodzili razem, a potem rozdzielali się – Harry na trening, Louis na widownię. Nigdy nie był tak dobry jak on, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Trochę fotografował z nudów. Dzięki Harry'emu miał już parę niezłych ujęć. I ich całujących się pod wodą.

Potrząsnął głową. Już miał po prostu wykupić wejście, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł loki. Odwrócił się i ciepło rozlało się po jego klatce piersiowej. Harry faktycznie tu był. Zerkał na ekran telefonu i krzywił się nieco. Louis podszedł cicho, po czym odezwał się.

– Hej.

Harry uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

– Cześć, Louis. – Jego imię w tych ustach brzmiało jak długo wyczekiwany singiel. Louis musiał się powstrzymać, by nie zamruczeć. – Co tu robisz?

– Pływam trochę. Rekreacyjnie. A ty? Szkolna drużyna?

Harry'emu rozbłysły oczy, a uśmiech się poszerzył.

– Tak, skąd wiesz? Czyżbyś rozpoznał swego? Też pływałeś w szkolnej drużynie?

Louis rozczulił się na widok radości drzemiącej w Harrym. I ilości pytań. Naprawdę mu zależało na odpowiedziach.

– Tak, kiedyś byłem. Przynajmniej bardzo mi zależało. – Zaśmiał się.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Co się stało?

– Cóż – westchnął. – Wybrałem się na rekrutację, ale rozproszył mnie taki jeden chłopak. Ostatecznie to on się dostał, a ja nie.

– Jak on mógł? To nie fair. Powinieneś powtórzyć rekrutację – uznał Harry, co było tak urocze, bo mówił sam o sobie jako o osobie niesprawiedliwej.

– Wszystko było dobrze – uspokoił go Louis. – Wynagrodził mi to potem samą swoją obecnością. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Był twoim chłopakiem? – spytał cicho Harry. Uśmiech niemal znikł z jego twarzy.

Louisa przyozdobił szkarłat.

– Tak, był. Nie tak dawno odszedł.

– To dlatego tu jesteś? Chciałeś zapomnieć? – dopytywał Harry, jak to on, chcąc pomóc. Właśnie nie zapomnieć, a przypomnieć, Harry.

– W pewnym sensie. Możesz o tym nie wspominać? – poprosił od razu. – Nie chcę znów się przenosić tylko dlatego, że komuś nie pasuje moja orientacja.

Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową.

– Będę milczał. – Na co Louis uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu. – A tak w ogóle, gdy podszedłeś, poczułem dziwne deja vu. – Skrzywił się Harry. – Jakbyśmy już kiedyś rozmawiali na basenie.

Louis uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Może tak było?


	3. Kwiecień

Kwiecień

Od niedawna każdy dzień Louisa wyglądał podobnie. Wstawał, klnąc na cały świat, czym albo irytował z rana Nialla, albo rozśmieszał go, zależy. Potem jadł płatki z mlekiem, na wpół przytomnie ubierał się i ruszał do szkoły. Tam uważnie słuchał, dzielnie walcząc z sennością i coraz cieplejszymi dniami. Czasem zamienił kilka słów z Harrym albo Mikaylą (z tym pierwszym chętniej). I to było wszystko. Wracał do domu i uczył się. Dużo się uczył. W ciągu pierwszych paru tygodni zorientował się, że zarówno Harry, jak i jego dziewczyna są bardzo dobrymi uczniami. Nawet Amy miała dobre oceny! Wstyd, Tomlinson. Dlatego tak kuł. Poza tym nie chciał wyjść na debila przed Harrym. Czasem nawet zarywał noce, by nadgonić materiał. Niemal roczna przerwa w nauce niosła ze sobą spore konsekwencje.

Gdy w środę ślęczał na kartką zapisaną kolorowymi mazakami, powtarzając w kącie biologię, podeszła do niego Mikayla. Jej opaloną twarz rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech, na co chłopak musiał się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. Panna Idealna zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem. Brunetka jednak na tym nie poprzestała. Usiadła obok niego i spytała:

– Co tam robisz?

Louis zerknął na nią spode łba.

– Powtarzam replikację DNA, a co? – odparł, siląc się na miły ton. Choć właściwie ta dziewczyna nic mu nie zrobiła, nie lubił jej.

Mikayla pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.

– A co robisz w sobotę?

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Czekam na decyzję pana Browna czy sprawdzian z historii będzie jednak w tym miesiącu. Swoją drogą, co to za pomysł ustawiać sprawdziany za pomocą wróżki? – Tak, ich nauczyciel był nieco ekscentryczny, ale uczniowie często wykorzystywali to przez przynoszenie pękniętych luster na sprawdziany. Mężczyzna niemal mdlał na ich widok i pracę przekładano.

Mikayla zachichotała.

– Faktycznie niecodzienny. Ale wracając. Pytam, bo urządzam w sobotę urodziny. Wiesz, osiemnastka, te sprawy. I chciałam cię zaprosić. I Nialla też. – Uśmiechnęła się do Louisa szeroko. Chłopak ledwo zdusił w sobie jęk. Miał nadzieję, że zapomniała o tym nieszczęsnym spotkaniu w kręgielni, ale jak widać ta dalej uważała, że on i Niall to para.

Jednak nie miał co wybrzydzać, bo tam gdzie Mikayla, tam i Harry, dlatego uśmiechnął się słodko i oznajmił:

– Będę z pewnością. Masz jakieś specjalne życzenia dotyczące prezentu, na przykład kolor wibratora czy coś?

Mikayla zaśmiała się znów.

– Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz. – Dotknęła lekko jego ramienia, po czym wstała i odeszła.

Louis miał ochotę zagwizdać. Tak właściwie dopiero od niedawna się z nimi zadaje, a już może za darmo chodzić na imprezy. Kochają go! Odprowadził dziewczynę wzrokiem, bo na końcu korytarza czekał na nią Harry.

***

– To, co jej bierzemy? – spytał nieco speszony Niall, rozglądając się po krwistoczerwonych półkach z lekkim przerażeniem przeglądając gadżety erotyczne. Louis nie żartował z tym wibratorem. Zawsze był żartownisiem, poza tym ledwo znał tę dziewczynę. To był najlepszy pomysł, na jaki mógł wpaść.

– Coś, czego może używać sama, bez pomocy Harry'ego – odparł Tomlinson, sięgając po zieloną zabawkę. Popatrzył na nią chwilę, po czym ruszył do kasy.

– To ja może już wyjdę. Helga dziwnie na mnie patrzy – mruknął Niall, będąc już właściwie za drzwiami. Louis przewrócił oczami. Za kasą stała bowiem niezbyt atrakcyjna starsza kobieta o bardzo niskim głosie i lekkim zaroście na twarzy, stąd Helga. Prócz tego zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem jego i Nialla, gdy tylko weszli. W sumie wybieranie się z przyjacielem do sex–shopu jest nieco głupim pomysłem, ale to przecież Louis. Musiał zrobić coś głupiego raz na jakiś czas.

W domu ładnie opakował prezent dla Mikayli, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, co założy. Dzięki Bogu żadnych sprawdzianów nie przewidywano na poniedziałek, dlatego mógł się spokojnie zająć swoimi problemami.

Stanął przed szafą w swoim pokoju i otworzył ją na oścież. Zaraz potem na jego łóżku rozwalił się Niall, który tego dnia miał wyjątkowo mało pracy.

– Znowu będziesz rozmawiał ze spodniami? – spytał cicho blondyn.

– Ja wcale nie rozmawiam ze spodniami – obruszył się Louis.

– Rozmawiasz. „Kto dziś będzie ładnie trzymał mi tyłek dla Stylesa? No, kto?" – odparł jego przyjaciel, udając wysoki głos Louisa. Chłopak poczerwieniał.

– Myślałem, że śpisz.

– Źle myślałeś. Nie wyrzucę tego z głowy nigdy. Będę mieć koszmary! – jęknął Niall, na co Louis rzucił w niego koszulką.

– Cicho siedź, ja tu myślę.

Ostatecznie wybrał po prostu bordową bluzę i jeansy, czym tylko spotęgował irytację Nialla:"I nad tym zestawem ślęczałeś przez godzinę? Myślałem, że geje mają lepszy gust". Sam Horan wrzucił na siebie pierwsze lepsze (czyste) rzeczy, po czym ruszyli na imprezę.

Musieli przejechać małym autkiem Nialla parę przecznic, przez co Louis miał czas na gniecenie dołu swojej bluzy, co blondyn skwitował uważnym spojrzeniem. To chyba normalne, że się denerwował. Z każdym dniem miał coraz mniej czasu, a wyglądało na to, że pobudzić dawne uczucia Harry'ego będzie niezmiernie trudno.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed dużym białym domem z ogromną drewnianą werandą ozdobioną małymi lampkami. Wszędzie kłębiło się mnóstwo ludzi, cała ulica zastawiona była ich autami.

Niall zagwizdał.

– Wygląda na to, że Mikayla jest jeszcze bogata – mruknął, a Louis stłumił przekleństwo. Jak można być tak cholernie idealnym? Jak on może chcieć zabrać Harry'emu tę cudowną osobę, tylko dlatego, że sam nie mógł żyć? Był taki egoistyczny. I tak potwornie zakochany.

– Wysiadamy? – Niall zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Louis kiwnął głową, po czym obaj opuścili auto.

Natychmiast doskoczyła do nich grupka dziewczyn, z czego Niall był bardzo zadowolony. Błyskał białymi ząbkami na prawo i lewo, a Louis jedynie potakiwał, szukając wzrokiem Harry'ego (ewentualnie Mikayli). Po chwili powrócił do auta, wyciągając ładnie opakowany prezent. Miał cichą nadzieję pozostawić go przy innych tak, by dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała, że to od niego. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że za takie żarty może odsuwać Harry'ego od niego. Choć w sumie nie było co odsuwać, bo rozmawiali jedynie parę razy.

Czasem Louisa ponosiła wyobraźnia. Stawały mu przed oczami rozmowy ze Stylesem, w których chłopak wyznaje, że kojarzy go z przeszłości. Dostaje olśnienia i znów są razem. Jednak rzeczywistość wydawała się być dużo gorsza.

Dopiero teraz do uszu Tomlinsona dotarła cicha muzyka sącząca się z wnętrza. Wszyscy wkoło byli mili, nawet nie pijani. Niemal jak nie nastolatki.

– Loueee! – Usłyszał gdzieś z okolicy domu. W tłumie wypatrzył zmierzającą w ich stronę Amy z tym jej szerokim uśmiechem zajmującym pół twarzy. Louis przyjrzał mu się. Nie sięgał oczu. Był fałszywy. Jeszcze nie wiedział, dlaczego przyjaciółka Mikayli jest wobec niego nieszczera, ale podejrzewał, że szybko się dowie. Blondynka doskoczyła do Nialla, łapiąc go pod ramię, po czym uśmiechnęła się słodko do Louisa.

– Chodźcie, pokażę wam dom – zaproponowała i zaczęła ciągnąć ich do środka. W połowie drewnianych schodków Louis odezwał się:

– A to nie dom Mikayli?

Amy szybko stłumiła grymas.

– Mika jest zajęta prezentami i Harrym – dziwnie zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo, co dało Louisowi do myślenia. Czyżby go przejrzała? To by pasowało do rozmowy, jaką podsłuchał.

W końcu zamilkł i pozwolił prowadzić się blondynce. Ta szybko pokazała im wielki dom swojej przyjaciółki, nie szczędząc pochwał jej osoby. Teraz Louis był niemal pewny, że Amy nie pozwoli mu na odbicie Harry'ego. Choć gdzieś w środku miał malutką nadzieję na to, że dziewczyna po prostu jest suką i nic nie zauważyła.

Niall był oszołomiony bogactwem, a przy tym miłą osobowością Mikayli, jaką poznał z opowieści Louisa. Nie mógł jakoś połączyć takiej ilości pieniędzy z dobrymi cechami charakteru i dwulicową przyjaciółką, dlatego w końcu przestał słuchać wywodów Louisa i skupił się na otaczających go dziewczynach. Szatyn westchnął i odstawił swój poncz na ławę. Otaczali ich różni ludzie. Nieco przyjaciół Miki ze szkoły, nieco z innych miejsc. Chłopak był w szoku, na ile zajęć dodatkowych ona chodzi. Cały czas wodził za nią wzrokiem, a raczej za Harrym, który niczym cień przesuwał się krok w krok za swoją dziewczyną. Nadal ciężko było to Louisowi zrozumieć. Jak jego rodzice mogli tak mu namieszać w głowie? To nie był ten Harry, którego znał. To była jakaś jego podróbka, podrasowana według instrukcji rodziców. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co Louisowi serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi. Ale nie okazał tego. Po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego. Zaraz potem poczuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Amy i nieco schował się za Niallem.

Cała impreza średnio mu się podobała. Nigdy nie był fanem domówek, ani w ogóle imprez. Lubił siedzieć w domu z Harrym. Albo pływać. Dlatego siłą musiał zabrać stamtąd Horana, który przyssał się do jakiejś koleżanki Mikayli ze szkoły tańca. Tuż przed wyjściem poznali jeszcze Stephana i Zeke'a – kumpli Miki ze szkoły aktorskiej. Ona nawet przyjaciół miała sympatycznych! (No, prócz Amy).

Gdy wrócili do domu Louis czuł lekki szum w głowie – z braku zajęcia po prostu pił. Padł na łóżko bez słowa i leżał tak dłuższą chwilę. Wciąż miał przed oczami Harry'ego składającego życzenia Mikayli. Dziewczyna była taka szczęśliwa, gdy mówił jej różne kochane rzeczy, przytulił ją i pocałował. Wtedy w głowie Louisa pojawiła się myśl, że nie dość, że zniszczy dotychczasowe życie Stylesa, to jeszcze Mikayli. Dziewczyna na to nie zasługiwała, dlatego pół wieczoru Louis gryzł się z samym sobą. Nie chciał, nie mógł odpuścić, ale ciężko było mu na sercu z myślą, że zniszczy jej życie. Mikayla była zbyt dobra, by ją to spotkało. Ale przecież Louis był pierwszy. Gdyby nie wypadek, który zresztą nie do końca był jego winą, oni byliby teraz razem. Tak! Dlatego Louis miał pełne prawo zniszczyć im życie. W końcu był pierwszy. To nie on sprawił, że jest jak jest. On tylko stracił panowanie nad autem. To, że nim jechali to zupełnie inna sprawa.

Z pełnym poczuciem usprawiedliwienia zasnął.

***

Następny dzień przywitał z ogromnym kacem. Suszyło go i piekło, słyszał niemal jak trawa rośnie i miał ochotę cały tydzień spędzić śpiąc. Niall przywitał go rżeniem, co miało być wybuchem śmiechu, ale skacowanemu Tomlinsonowi nasunęło na myśl wrednego konia. Rzucił w niego poduszką i znów zasnął.

Po dwugodzinnej drzemce znalazł koło łóżka kanapki, szklankę wody i jakieś tabletki. Połknął to wszystko w trymiga, marszcząc się nieco, po czym zerknął na karteczkę pozostawioną przez Nialla.

– „Tylko nie narób bałaganu" – przeczytał, po czym prychnął. Miał kaca, a nie mdłości! Fuknął pod nosem, po czym uznał, że zrobi sobie herbatę. Wstał z łóżka, po czym człapiąc udał się do kuchni. Każdy krok był dla niego niezwykle głośny, choć szedł boso. Zerknął na zegarek i jęknął. Szesnasta osiemnaście! I to w niedzielę! A tyle lekcji mu zostało...

Mając ochotę dać sobie w twarz, zalał herbatę. Usiadł sobie wygodnie na krześle i zaczął ją sączyć. Przy tym użalał się nad sobą i prawdopodobnie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent odpowiedzialności za ten niepoczytalny stan ponosił kac. Normalnie Louis jest bardziej żywy i zdeterminowany, a teraz po prostu chciał się rozpłakać. Ledwo ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, by to olać, bo gość pukał stanowczo za głośno. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznał, że może to być ktoś przydatny i ruszył się by otworzyć.

Stanął jak wryty, gdy za drzwiami ujrzał Harry'ego. Ten uśmiechał się nieśmiało, po czym uniósł swoją szkolną torbę.

– Pomyślałem, że może ci pomogę – wypalił, po czym zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po ziemi. Louis nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, więc po prostu wpuścił chłopaka, po czym ukrył się w łazience.

Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Niewykąpany, rozespany z podkrążonymi oczami i bólem głowy. Ale Harry przyszedł mimo to! I nadal wyglądał jak anioł. Louis otrząsnął się, szybko ogarnął, po czym wrócił do Stylesa, który niemal nie poruszał się na kuchennym krześle.

– Przepraszam. Kac zabójca mnie odwiedził. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po swoją, zimną już, herbatę. Harry uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

– Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem. W sumie to wina Mikayli i jej imprezy, a wiem, jak się starasz, by nadgonić materiał... Nie chcesz może pomocy? – spytał cicho, unosząc zielone spojrzenie na Louisa.

Ten siłą powstrzymał się, by nie zacząć skakać z radości. Tyle czasu sam na sam z Harrym! I jeszcze nie miał go za debila, ale za wytrwałego! Czy może być coś piękniejszego?

W odpowiedzi Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym pokiwał głową.

– Byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny.


	4. Kwiecień #2

Chwilę później rozsiedli się w salonie na podłodze przy stoliczku do kawy. Louis ledwo przetrzymał siedzenie blisko Harry'ego, kiedy tamten wydobywał książki z torby, dlatego zaraz odskoczył i zaproponował herbatę.

– Uspokój się, Louis – mruknął do siebie, kiedy napełniony wodą czajnik rozpoczął podgrzewanie. Chłopak oparł się dłońmi o blat i spuścił głowę. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, krew napłynęła do policzków i nie za bardzo miała ochotę się stamtąd ewakuować.

Louisowi przemknęło przez myśl, dlaczego nie jest dziewczyną. Pod toną makijażu spokojnie ukryłby ten rumieniec.

– Czemu właściwie masz takie zaległości? – odezwał się nagle Harry, który cichaczem przemknął do kuchni. Louis podskoczył i złapał się za serce.

Oraz oblał ponownym rumieńcem.

– Jezu Chryste! Mogłeś mnie zabić!

– Wydaje mi się, że Jezus chciał właśnie odwrotnie – odparł rozbawiony chłopak, a loki opadły mu na czoło, kiedy potrząsnął głową. Louis zdusił w sobie jęk, że nie może mu ich poprawić, ale uznał, że ten nagły atak na jego osobę wyjaśniał rumieniec dostatecznie.

– Chcesz czarną czy jaką? – mruknął, powracając do szafek.

– Może być czarna – odparł Harry, a Louis był pewien, że wzruszył ramionami. – To jak? Powiesz mi? – Ton jego głosu świadczył o tym, że lekko się uśmiecha.

– O czym?

– Skąd masz takie zaległości.

– Mówiłem już. Częste przenosiny z powodu ogólnej homofobii w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. – Włożył torebki z herbatą do szklanek i czekał, aż woda się zagotuje. Wgapiał się w czajnik, ale ten uparcie nie chciał grzać szybciej.

– Trochę ci nie wierzę – odpowiedział jego gość, lekko się śmiejąc. – Gdyby czepiali się twojej orientacji, nie mówiłbyś o tym na prawo i lewo.

– A czy ja mówię? – zapytał nieco zbyt ostro. Szybko się uspokoił. – Trochę wtedy za dużo powiedziałem, stało się, ale naprawdę nie chwalę się tym. Jeszcze mi do szczęścia brakuje, żeby ludzie odsuwali się na korytarzu z szeptami. – Pokręcił głową. – Zdecydowanie nie polecam.

– Przepraszam, Lou, nie chciałem cię urazić – odezwał się Harry ze skruchą w głosie.

Louis zamarł.

Lou. Lou. Loulouloulouloulou.

L o u.

LOU.

Harry wymyślił tę ksywkę na samym początku, kiedy nadal nie był pewny czy mówić Louee, czy Lewis. Tym razem co prawda lepiej mu szło zapamiętanie wymowy tego imienia, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że znów jest jedynym, który tak się zwraca do chłopaka.

– Wszystko okej? Naprawdę nie chciałem... – Harry lekko dotknął łokcia Louisa, na co ten odskoczył, prawie uderzając dłonią w czajnik. Ten właśnie skończył podgrzewać wodę.

– Jest okej, naprawdę – powiedział szybko i niewyraźnie. – Po prostu mam kaca i... – urwał w pół zdania.

– Co? – Bał się spojrzeć na gościa. Kiedy Harry się martwi robi te swoje wielkie smutne oczy i jedyne, o czym człowiek myśli, to wycałowanie go, byleby tylko przestał być zmartwiony. – Przypomniało ci się coś?

A żebyś wiedział.

– Nie, nieważne, serio. – Louis machnął ręką.

– On tak cię nazywał?

Tomlinson gwałtownie spojrzał na gościa. Serce, dotychczas bijące z zawrotną szybkością, teraz niemal stanęło.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Przykro mi, nie będę już.

– Nie! – niemal krzyknął. Harry podskoczył lekko. – Znaczy się, on nazywał mnie inaczej, po prostu nowa ksywka, lekko mnie zdezorientowałeś, bo prawie się nie znamy... – wymyślił na poczekaniu pierwszą lepszą historyjkę, bo rozpaczliwie pragnął, by Harry znów tak do niego powiedział.

– Nowa ksywka mówisz? – mruknął zielonooki chłopak, patrząc na niego uważnie. Louis zawzięcie pokiwał głową. – Okej. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Więc będę mówił do ciebie Lou.

Louis czuł, że już żałuje tej decyzji, bo jego serce boleśnie roztapiało się za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał tę sylabę.

– Dużo się uczysz. Strasznie dużo – skwitował Tomlinson, kiedy już dotarli z parującymi herbatami do salonu i rozpoczęli naukę.

– Muszę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Rodzicom bardzo zależy, żebym się dostał na Oxford. – Mówił to tak lekko, jakby mu to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy się poznali. To była ich pierwsza kłótnia. Louis nie rozumiał, jak można tak po prostu kazać dziecku kimś być, a Harry nie umiał się przeciwstawić, albo nie chciał.

– Dlaczego? – spytał cicho Louis, choć znał odpowiedź.

– Bo to zaszczyt dla rodziny, bardzo świetlana przyszłość, idealna dla mnie – odpowiedział Harry, naśladując głos ojczyma. Tommo już rzucił się, żeby skomentować znakomitą parodię, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Nie znał jego ojczyma. Oficjalnie.

– A ty? Czego ty chcesz? – zapytał pewniej i odważył się zerknąć na zielonookiego chłopaka. Widok jego twarzy tak blisko, a tak daleko wywołał nieprzyjemny ból w klatce piersiowej.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Wiesz, poczekać ze studiami, pomyśleć. Ale żeby zostać lekarzem, już teraz muszę zakuwać, a jeśli się dostanę, raczej nie dostanę tego czasu.

Louis pokiwał głową, ale nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Harry mówił dokładnie to samo, co rok temu. Wewnętrznie nadal był taki, jak kiedyś, a ta myśl napawała go nadzieją.

– Dobra, wróćmy do nauki.

***

Gdzieś pomiędzy powtórką wojny secesyjnej, procesu fotosyntezy, a epokami literackimi zrobiło się ciemno. Louis bez żadnych złych intencji zaproponował, by Harry został na noc. Po prostu nie chciał, żeby chłopak szedł po ciemku do domu, bez różnicy, jak niewiele ulic dzieli ich domy.

Styles przystał na to, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że będzie spał u homoseksualisty, co wywołało kolejny ból serca Louisa. Jego otwartość na ludzi była taka sama, mimo poglądów rodziców. A swoją drogą Tommo nie mógł jasno stwierdzić, że był gejem, bowiem uważał się za hazzoseksualistę. Dla niego istniał Harry i tylko on. Jego siostry twierdziły, że to urocze, a Niall nazwał to mądrze demiseksualizmem, ale Louis już nie pamiętał, co to konkretnie znaczy.

Po dwudziestej w mieszkaniu zjawił się zmęczony Horan. Rzucił torbę koło drzwi i zrzucił ze stóp obuwie.

– Wróciłem! – ryknął na pół ulicy. – Powiedz, że nie zeżarłeś całej pizzy z zamrażalki! – kontynuował, kiedy wszedł do salonu.

Zamarł tam w pół kroku. Przy stoliku do kawy, obładowani wszystkimi możliwymi podręcznikami siedzieli Louis i Harry, obaj z odgrzaną pizzą w ustach. Oni również się nie ruszali.

Szatyn przełknął swój kawałek.

– Chyba nas zabije – szepnął, na co Harry zachichotał i prawie udławił się pizzą.

– Ale zostawiliście mi coś? – jęknął Niall z bólem w głosie. Rozejrzał się po salonie, po czym ruszył do kuchni. Słychać było trzask lodówki i krzyk Irlandczyka. – Kutasy!

Chłopcy w salonie parsknęli śmiechem, niemal opluwając się pizzą.

– Dwa małe kutasy – warknął Niall, kiedy wrócił do salonu z kanapką z serem na talerzu.

– Małe, Nialler? – Louis uniósł brew.

– Małe, kutasie, żeby obelga bardziej cię bolała. Wisisz mi pizzę, dupku! – jęknął, po czym wgryzł się w kanapkę w akompaniamencie chichotu Harry'ego i Louisa. Gdy przełknął, sięgnął po telefon. Louis poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Wyjął urządzenie i zerknął na wyświetlacz.

Przypomniał sobie?

Odpisał krótkie: Nope :/ i schował telefon. Od razu napotkał zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry'ego.

– Piszecie do siebie, będąc w tym samym pokoju? – zapytał z rozbawieniem. Dołeczek majaczył na jego policzku.

– Zbieżność osób i nazwisk jest przypadkowa – odparł Louis.

– Mika miała rację? Mam zostawić was samych? – Zielonooki nie odpuszczał.

– Jezus, Maria błagam nie! – jęknął Niall. – Znowu będzie się do mnie dobierał w nocy.

– Ja się nie dobieram tylko szukam schronienia – mruknął Louis, zanim dotarło to do niego. Oblał się rumieńcem.

– Schronienia?

– Czasem mam koszmary – odpowiedział krótko. Że znowu cię tracę. Harry pokiwał głową i już nie zadawał pytań. Wysłał tylko SMSa do mamy, że zostanie u kolegi na noc. Ta niemal natychmiast zadzwoniła, na co chłopak skrzywił się ze zdziwieniem.

– Halo?

– U kogo masz spać? – niemal krzyknęła w słuchawkę. Louisowi zrobiło się zimno.

– U kolegi. Mamo, wyluzuj, jestem już duży.

– Racja, racja – mruknęła, ale nie brzmiała na spokojną. – Ale u kogo?

– A czy to ma znaczenie? – jęknął Harry. – Nigdy wcześniej nie pytałaś u kogo śpię.

– Martwię się o ciebie!

Chłopak westchnął.

– U Kyle'a, okej? Uczymy się, bo przez chorobę ma braki – odparł.

– Dobrze – jego mama ewidentnie się uspokoiła. – Miłej nauki. – I rozłączyła się.

Kiedy chował telefon, napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Louisa.

– Przepraszam. Ona po prostu zaraz by pytała o wszystko, co wiem na twój temat, a ja średnio umiem kłamać, więc dowiedziałaby się, że nie jesteś jedynej słusznej orientacji i krzyczałaby, że mam uciekać. – Westchnął. – Czasem ich poglądy mnie przerażają – dodał z nutą czegoś dziwnego w głosie.

– Znałem jednych podobnych – odezwał się Niall. Pusty talerz leżał koło niego na kanapie. – Nienawidzili orientacji syna tak bardzo, że ten postanowił uciec od nich z chłopakiem. Oni się dowiedzieli i zaczęli ich ścigać. Obaj byli niepełnoletni, więc ucieczka wydawała się bardzo ryzykownym, ale najlepszym planem. W stresie wjechali w drzewo.

Louis wgapiał się wytrzeszczonym wzrokiem w Nialla, krzycząc wewnętrznie. Dlaczego on to opowiada? Dlaczego mówi Harry'emu, jak wyglądał tamten wypadek? Czemu teraz?

Irlandczyk natomiast wyczekująco patrzył na ich gościa.

– I co się z nimi stało? – spytał Harry, przełykając ślinę. W sercu Louisa zatliła się nadzieja, że coś sobie przypomniał.

– Przeżyli. Z mniejszymi lub większymi obrażeniami. Obaj mieli amnezję. Jeden szybko odzyskał pamięć, drugi chyba nadal niewiele pamięta sprzed wypadku.

– Są razem?

Niall pokręcił głową.

– Zabrały ich dwie różne karetki, do dwóch różnych szpitali. Homofobiczni rodzice jednego zabrali go bez słowa i słuch po nim zaginął.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Atmosfera była napięta jak struna. Louis niemal krzyczał, wpatrując się intensywnie w Harry'ego, który zmarszczył czoło, jak zawsze, gdy intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia.

– Przykra historia – odezwał się w końcu. – Ale przypomniała mi coś z mojego wypadku.

– Co? – wypalił Louis. – Miałeś wypadek? – szybko się zreflektował.

– Tak. – Harry skinął głową. – Rok temu. – Nie pamiętam, gdzie jechałem, ani z kim, a na pewno jechałem z kimś, bo lekarz mówił o wyciąganiu mnie z siedzenia pasażera. Rodzice opowiedzieli mi wszystko, co sami pamiętali, ale nie umieli odpowiedzieć na pytania o tamtą noc. Zastanawiam się nad tym od roku. Gdzie jechałem? Po co? Z kim? – zerknął na Louisa. – Czasem mam przebłyski. Śmiech, szara beanie, której nigdy nie znalazłem w swoich rzeczach, a teraz to.

– Co? – Obaj słuchacze wstrzymali oddech.

– Melodię. – Harry zanucił czysto. Louis wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Pamiętał tę melodię. Leciała w jego aucie, bo Harry na tamten czas ją uwielbiał. Ale jaka to była piosenka? Jaka?

– Lou? – spytał chłopak, machając mu dłonią przed oczami.

– Wciągnął się w opowieść – wtrącił Niall, wwiercając wzrok w Louisa. – Lou? – spytał niemo. Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami.

– A ta twoja historia – odezwał się ponownie Harry, kiedy Louis już się otrząsnął. – Jest o Lousie, prawda?

Szatyn zamarł. Ponownie. Chłopak siedzący obok wlepiał w niego smutne zielone spojrzenie.

– Tak – odparł cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Myślał, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Harry był domyślny i niedomyślny w tym samym czasie.

– Przykro mi – powtórzył zielonooki chłopak siedzący skulony obok niego. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

– Tommo, możesz? – odezwał się Niall, przerywając tę nieprzyjemną ciszę. Szatyn zerwał się z podłogi i niemal wybiegł do pokoju blondyna.

– Co to, kurwa, było? – wypalił Louis, wsuwając dłonie w swoje jasnobrązowe włosy. Swego czasu Harry tak robił, żeby go uspokoić. Tylko nie próbował ich przy tym wyrwać.

– Miałem o to samo zapytać ciebie – mruknął Niall, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi swojego pokoju. Louis z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie było tu takiego syfu, jak zazwyczaj.

– Ale co? – warknął.

– Dlaczego mu nie powiesz, że to był ten sam wypadek? – spytał Niall, starając się mówić cicho. Splótł ręce na piersi.

Louis westchnął.

– Bo to nic nie da.

– Jak to nic...

– Bo ja chcę, żeby mnie kochał. A na razie mnie tylko lubi po koleżeńsku, wręcz toleruje. Powiem mu, Nialler, ale tuż przed końcem zakładu, bo zasługuje na prawdę. Ale chcę też mojego chłopaka z powrotem.

Niall poczuł żal. Patrzył na przyjaciela, czując złość i bezsilność. To nie była jego wina, że Harry nic nie pamiętał i że jego rodzice zrobili to, co zrobili, ale to on najbardziej cierpiał. Poklepał pokrzepiająco Louisa po ramieniu, po czym wrócili do salonu.

Ich gość wiercił się na swoim miejscu, naciągając na nadgarstki rękawy fioletowej bluzy. Kiedy dostrzegł Louisa, zaczął przepraszać za nietakt. Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Nie szkodzi, nie wiedziałeś. Naprawdę, okej, to było dawno.

W zielonych oczach nadal widniało współczucie i skrucha.

– Dobra, powtórzmy jeszcze tego Napoleona i spać – zdecydował Louis.


	5. Kwiecień #3

le osób próbowało zmienić czyjąś orientację seksualną i im się to nie udało, więc dlaczego głupie walnięcie w drzewo miałoby tego dokonać?

Jednak mimo ogólnej poprawy nastroju, gdzieś z tyłu głowy Louisa cichy głos nadal szeptał pesymistyczne wizje.

– Dużo mnie ominęło? – spytał Tomlinson, kiedy zaczął sobie podgrzewać lasagne. Planował jedynie kawałek, bo zgłodniał, ale Niall napomknął, że nie jadł obiadu.

– A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Skończyłem szkołę rok temu. – Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami. – Ale Harry tu był...

– Był?! – wtrącił się Louis głosem nieco piskliwym.

– No, mówię, że był. I pytał, co się z tobą stało. Odparłem, że pojechałeś do rodziny. A wiesz, co on zrobił? Opieprzył mnie, że cię nie zatrzymałem, bo i tak masz zaległości, a przez takie wyjazdy możesz nie zaliczyć roku.

– Martwi się – mruknął, mając nieco nieobecny wzrok.

– I ma o co – odpowiedział Niall.

– O nią się tak nie martwi – dodał z satysfakcją w głosie.

– Bo i nie ma o co. Mikayla ma same najwyższe stopnie. – Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

Louis westchnął, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Na tapecie miał jakiś uroczy widoczek, bowiem nie chciał się zdradzić i zmienił ją jakiś czas temu. Otworzył galerię, po czym wyświetlił pierwsze lepsze zdjęcie z Harrym.

Był młodszy, to oczywiste. Loki bardziej mu się kręciły niż teraz, ale oczy pozostały hipnotyzująco zielone, a dołeczki ujmujące. Sam urósł, bo teraz był wyższy od Louisa, miał także większe barki niż kiedyś, ale nadal był uroczym Harrym, którego chłopak kochał całym sobą. Brakowało tylko na jego twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu, odkąd go odnalazł, widywał go bardzo rzadko. I z satysfakcją mógł stwierdzić, że do większości się przyczynił.

Na następnym zdjęciu Harry w swojej ulubionej bluzie. Potem w szarej beanie Louisa. Potem z frytkami w całej buzi. Upaprany mąką. Śpiący z otwartymi ustami. Pozujący do sceny z „Titanica”.

Louis wyłączył telefon, zanim uczucia go wypełniające strawiły go doszczętnie.


	6. Kwiecień #4

Kolejne tygodnie kwietnia mijały Louisowi jako tako przyjemnie. Nadal zakuwał, wiadomo. Harry coraz częściej mu pomagał, bo jak sam twierdził, znalazł w tym dziwną przyjemność. Amy rzadziej posyłała mu mordercze spojrzenia, ale możliwe, że spowodował to nowy chłopak w szkole, za którym lubiła się uganiać. Mikayla nadal była kochana, cudowna i idealna, choć miejscami wychodziła na jaw jej niepewność siebie, co napawało Louisa niemoralną satysfakcją.

Kiedy następnego dnia po przywiezieniu do Londynu beanie, Tomlinson założył ją i lekko mówiąc spięty wszedł do szkoły, nieco zbytnio się nastawił na koniec tych mąk. Harry zmarszczył lekko czoło, widząc jego czapkę, po twarzy przemknęło mu intensywne myślenie, ale potem jakby zaakceptował pierwszą lepszą logiczną myśl, jaka mu przyszła do głowy i uśmiechnął się zwyczajnie. Louis poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz od rzeczywistości, bo przecież chłopak nie przypomni go sobie ot tak przez jedną czapkę, których jest miliony. Mądry i spokojny głos z tyłu jego głowy nakazał mu natomiast przebywać w otoczeniu Stylesa wraz ze wszystkimi ich rzeczami, tak jak to robiły jego siostry, by wrócić mu pamięć.

Niall natomiast zaczął narzekać. Na to, że włóczy się po kraju, zamiast zajmować się swoim życiem i na to, że Louis jest okropnym przyjacielem, bo nie zabronił mu jeżdżenia ze sobą. Tomlinson doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że narzekania blondyna skończą się tak nagle, jak się pojawiły, niemniej było mu autentycznie głupio, bo jakby nie patrzeć przyjaciel miał rację. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że nie pogodziłby szkoły, odzyskiwania Harry'ego i pracy, dlatego się nie odzywał. Może, gdyby Harry go pamiętał, dałby radę.

Gdyby Harry go pamiętał, w ogóle nie byłoby ich tutaj.

Skończyliby szkołę jeden po drugim i mieszkali razem gdzieś blisko wymarzonych collage'y. Niall mógłby spełniać się jako... Niall doszedłby do wniosku, kim chce być i spełniałby się. Ogólnie wszystkim byłoby lepiej. Może jedynie Liam jest tam, gdzie byłby w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie rodzice Harry'ego nie byliby takimi chujami.

Dość.

Louis potrząsnął głową. Siedział w klasie, oparty o ścianę i tępym wzrokiem wgapiał się w zeszyt od matematyki. Coraz więcej rozumiał, dzięki koledze z lokami, dziwiąc się, że w ogóle jest w stanie się skupić, będąc obok.

W sali było tylko kilka osób, których imion Louis nie kojarzył, bo miał głęboko gdzieś znajdowanie sobie przyjaciół. To zajmowałoby mu czas, a tego ciągle było mało. Coś tam sobie o nim gadali, ale to też miał gdzieś.

Zdążył powtórzyć jeszcze kilka zadań, kiedy do sali wszedł Harry z lekko uniesionymi kącikami ust, jak zwykle drepczący pół kroku za Mikaylą, naciągając rękawy bluzy na dłonie. Ta była na niego trochę za duża, ale dziwne Louisowi znajoma.

Mika dała chłopakowi buziaka w policzek, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, mówiąc coś o francuskim. Harry jedynie poprawił plecak, po czym podszedł do Louisa i usiadł w ławce obok.

Szatyn chciał poprawić zeszyt w dłoniach, ale ten wymsknął mu się z dłoni, szybując w dół.

– Oops! – palnął.

– Hej – mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy w ostatniej chwili złapał zeszyt.

– Pogniotłeś go – powiedział Louis, siląc się na oskarżycielski ton.

– Lou, uratowałem go przed upadkiem.

– Ale on prowadził się bardzo dobrze. – Lou. – Nie zdradzał mnie z innymi przedmiotami.

Harry zaśmiał się, a jego oczy zabłyszczały. Oddał zeszyt chłopakowi, a ich palce niechcący się musnęły. Stylesa przeszedł dreszcz.

– Nie upadkiem moralnym.

Zapadła krótka cisza, w czasie której szatyn podziwiał dołeczki chłopaka obok, na zmianę z tym, że ten tak długo się uśmiecha. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Harry się zarumienił.

– Jak tam na basenie? – postanowił przerwać słodką ciszę, która coraz bardziej szeptała mu coś na kształt pocałuj go.

Harry westchnął, a na jego twarz wstąpił grymas. Po rumieńcu nie było nawet śladu. Poprawił się na krześle, zdejmując z ramion plecak.

– Cisną nas. A mnie się to coraz mnie podoba. Ale liczy się na studia, bla, bla, bla. – Przewrócił oczami. Kąciki ust Tomlinsona mimowolnie uniosły się do góry. – A tak serio, to mam wrażenie, że skrzywdziłbym rodziców, gdybym to teraz rzucił.

– Jak to? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Wiesz, po wypadku opowiedzieli mi wszystko. Między innymi twierdzili, że kochałem pływanie, było całym moim życiem, przywoziłem medale itd. Gdybym to teraz rzucił to tak, jakbym zabił tamtego Harry'ego. Ich Harry'ego. I kim bym był?

– Może – zawahał się Louis, próbując odpowiednio ułożyć zdanie. – Przestań powtarzać sobie to, co mówili i zacznij patrzeć na to, co lubisz. Możliwe, że Harry sprzed wypadku nigdy nie wróci, a ty masz prawo do szczęścia. Bez różnicy kim byłeś.

Co. Ty. Louis. Pierdolisz.

Sam nie wierzył, że takie zdanie wyszło przez jego usta. Ale był pewien, że postąpił słusznie, kiedy w oczach Harry'ego błysnęło lekkie uwielbienie. Jakby powiedział coś, czego on od dawna szukał u ludzi.

No i tak naprawdę, Tomlinson tak uważał. Cholernie chciał Harry'ego dla siebie, ale jeszcze cholerniej pragnął, by był szczęśliwy. I jeśli odkrycie nowego Harry'ego da mu to szczęście, niech je bierze garściami. Nawet jeżeli w życiu nowego Harry'ego Louis będzie jedynie przyjacielem.

– Dzi... – Rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Harry posłał mu szeroki, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, na co Louis odpowiedział trochę zbyt rozczulonym. Ale nikt tego raczej nie zauważył.

 

* * *

 

– Przypomniałem sobie coś! – wykrzyknął Harry, kiedy przekroczył próg domu Louisa i Nialla. Szatyn prawie został staranowany większym od siebie ciałem młodszego chłopaka. Harry z szaleństwem w roziskrzonych zielonych oczach biegał po ich małym salonie, ciesząc się jak najmłodsza siostra Louisa, widząc kucyka.

– Co takiego? – spytał Tommo z rozbawieniem, dokładnie ukrywając nutę nadziei w głosie. Dziękował młodszemu sobie za krótką, acz intensywną fascynację aktorstwem.

– To! – wykrzyknął ponownie, wyciągając z kieszeni bluzy pogniecioną kartkę. – Znalazłem to w swoich rzeczach, kiedy szukałem więcej informacji o starym mnie, próbując dociec czy nadal to lubię. I wtedy sobie przypomniałem! – Na kartce widniały rysunki dwóch jaskółek. Jedna była większa, druga delikatnie mniejsza i różniły się nieco cieniowaniem, co dawało wrażenie brwi nad ich oczami. – To był plan mojego tatuażu! Miał być gdzieś tu. – Wskazał na obojczyki. – Jedna jaskółka to ja, druga to moja ukochana.

Louis zadrżał. Przed oczami stanął mu obrazek na kilka dni sprzed ich wypadku.

Leżeli u niego w pokoju na łóżku wśród pomiętej pościeli. Harry przytulał się do jego boku, opuszkami palców rysując po żebrach. Był ciepły i spokojny.

– Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – odezwał się nagle, ewidentnie hamując podekscytowanie. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku na Louisa, ale ten był pewien, że szczerzy się jak głupi.

– Jaką?

– Niespodziankę! – przerwał mu szybko, unosząc głowę i patrząc czule w oczy. – Ale coś ci podpowiem. – Nim Louis zdążył pomyśleć, miał dwie okazałe malinki, po jednej na każdym obojczyku.

– Coś się stało?

Harry nie przytulał go już, ale stał przed nim z rozczochranymi lokami, pomiętą kartką w dłoni i zdezorientowaną miną.

– Nie – odparł Louis, ale zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Tomlinson machnął ręką.

– Co z twoim wspomnieniem?

Harry mierzył go jeszcze chwilę uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym odpowiedział powoli:

– Kochałem kogoś, Louis. – Zrobił pauzę. – Kochałem tak bardzo, że planowałem tatuaż. Tatuaż–niespodziankę! – Ukłucie w sercu. – Ale nie pamiętam tej osoby... – spuścił wzrok, a ramiona mu opadły.

– To dziwne nie pamiętać swojej dziewczyny – mruknął Louis, próbując brzmieć na zmartwionego. Wewnętrznie cały się trząsł.

Harry zarumienił się sowicie.

– Nie pamiętam, żeby to była dziewczyna – wyznał cicho.

– Przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. Sam mówiłeś, że ci to nie przeszkadza...

– Tak, ale... Nie sądziłem, że to chodziło o mnie – mówił, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Krępuje cię, że ja jestem gejem? – spytał Louis, uważnie obserwując młodszego chłopaka i starając się nie rozpłakać na środku salonu.

– Nie wiem, ja... – szatyn był pewny, że Styles zacisnął oczy. – Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie to denerwuje. Dlaczego ty mnie denerwujesz. Jeszcze parę dni temu nic takiego nie miało miejsca... – mówił szybko i cicho. Nieco mamrotał.

Natomiast Louis błagał, by serce nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

Po czym podniósł wzrok.

– Chyba powinienem znaleźć tę osobę. Jakiejkolwiek płci by nie była – postanowił, a Louis zamarł. Czyli Harry miał zamiar zignorować uczucia rodzące się do niego, by odnaleźć swoją poprzednią miłość, którą jest on?

– On to wszystko ma w głowie, tylko jeszcze się do tego nie dokopał – przemknęło Louisowi przez myśl jedyne mądre zdanie wypowiedziane przez Nialla i poczuł ciepło na sercu. Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Louisa.

Ale mimo wszystko zmartwił go taki obrót spraw.

W tym czasie Harry zdążył schować do kieszeni bluzy pomięty wzór tatuażu, po czym usiąść na kanapie.

– Zastanawia mnie dlaczego rodzice mi nie powiedzieli o tym, że kogoś miałem – odezwał się.

Właśnie tego Louis się obawiał.

– Choć w sumie, jeśli to był chłopak, to jako tako ma sens. Są strasznymi homofobami, ale żeby nie przypomnieć mi miłości? Ile czasu pominęli? Ile wspomnień straciłem? – zastanawiał się dalej jego gość, patrząc w przestrzeń, a jego twarz wyrażała coraz głębszy smutek.


	7. Kwiecień #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejcia. Male ogłoszenie. Rozdziały będą pojawiały się dwa razy w tygodniu, planuję w poniedziałki i czwartki. Nie jestem pewna, jak to wyjdzie w ten poniedziałek, bo będę w górach, ale postaram się. Ach i jeszcze. Nie wiem czy ktoś z was kojarzy, ale niegdyś pojawiało się na wattpadzie (i tumblr, i ao3) ff o tytule Just Us, w którym Louis trafił do psychiatryka, gdzie poznał Harry'ego. Ja je pisałam i właśnie kończę poprawianie i planowanie, zatem niedługo się pojawi ^^

Minęło kilka dobrych minut, zanim Louis ruszył się ze środka salonu. Jego stopy były jak z ołowiu, starał się nie szurać, kiedy przemykał do kuchni, by zrobić im herbaty. Nie mógł siedzieć obok Harry'ego, kiedy ten rozmyślał nad tymi rzeczami.

Sterczał nad czajnikiem, intensywnie myśląc. Kusiło go, by właśnie teraz wyznać wszystko chłopakowi, ale powstrzymała go jedna możliwość. Postanowił pomóc rozkwitnąć na nowo miłości Harry'ego do niego, bez różnicy, jak bardzo bolesne dla niego może to być. Pocieszającym było już to, że on coraz więcej sobie przypominał, od kiedy zaczął się z nim zadawać.

W kuchni rozległ się dźwięk SMSa, a kieszeń szatyna zawibrowała. Wydobył z niej telefon, po czym odczytał wiadomość od swojego gościa:„Muszę spytać o to rodziców, dzięki za wysłuchanie. H”. Kącik ust Louisa uniósł się lekko na widok tej litery, bowiem przypomniały mu się wszystkie wiadomości, które wymieniali. Harry każdą kończył swoim inicjałem. Nawet „OK”.

Zaniósł herbatę do salonu, ruszył jeszcze tyłek po podręcznik, po czym rozsiadł się w salonie z zamiarem porządnej nauki, ale wciąż chodziło mu po głowie, co zrobią rodzice Stylesa. Z jednej strony wiedział, że jego ojczym dotrzyma warunków umowy, bo jest „męskim mężczyzną z honorem”, ale jeśli usłyszą pytanie o to, kogo Harry kochał przed wypadkiem, mogą się wyłamać. Choć może zmyślą coś w stylu ukrywanego związku. Dobrze, że nie wiedzą o ich znajomości. Wtedy na pewno by mu przeszkodzili. A tak, wiedzą, że tu jest od pięciu miesięcy, a ich idealny syn nie wspominał o nowym przyjacielu. Louis miał nadzieję, że od dawna myślą, że się poddał.

* * *

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, trzęsąc całym domem. Za chwilę na korytarz wkroczył aromat pizzy z szynką, a za nim dopiero zmęczony Niall. Kiwnął głową na powitanie Louisowi, który leżał na kanapie, przeglądając filmiki na YouTube.

– Jak tam, stary? – spytał Louis, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu.

– A weź – żachnął się Niall, szperając po szafkach. – Chyba powinniśmy częściej gotować, bo mam już serdecznie dość mrożonego żarcia – mruknął, kiedy powrócił z kolacją w rękach.

– Nie umiem gotować. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Ale i tak cię podziwiam, że zbrzydło ci kupne jedzenie po pięciu miesiącach – zadrwił.

– A co u ciebie? – zignorował go przyjaciel. – Kochacie się już i możemy wracać?

Tomlinson krótko streścił przygody i przemyślenia z tego dnia.

– Mówiłem, żebyś mu powiedział. A teraz kiedy coś czuje i coś mu świta, jeszcze bardziej powinieneś mu powiedzieć – oznajmił z pełnymi ustami blondyn.

– No wiem – jęknął Louis. – Ale wydaje mi się to takie... Niewłaściwe. Nie wiem. Jakby nie tak miało być.

Niall wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Rób, jak chcesz. Powiedziałem, że z tobą będę, to będę.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

– A w ogóle. W księgarni niedaleko szukają kogoś do pomocy na ćwierć etatu. Niewiele się tam dzieje, więc mógłbyś się uczyć, a zawsze trochę kasy wpadnie. I naprzeciwko jest świetna piekarnia, mówię ci, ich babeczki to ósmy cud świata.

– Tak jak lasagne i ryba z frytkami mojego taty – mruknął Louis.

– No to jedenasty cud, nieważne.

Tomlinson zachichotał, po czym posiedział trochę z przyjacielem. Pośmiali się, pogapili w ekran, ponarzekali na edukację i udali się spać.

* * *

Następnego dnia Louis nigdzie nie mógł wypatrzeć znajomych loków i właściciela odzianego w różnorakie bluzy z kapturem. Widział jego znajomych, mijał dziewczynę, której posłał uroczy uśmiech, ale jego samego nie było.

W połowie dnia szatyn przestał szukać Harry'ego, a zaczął Mikayli. Pozwalając torbie obijać się o biodro, biegał po korytarzach, wypatrując zgrabnej brunetki. Dostrzegł ją na końcu drugiego piętra, gdzie rozmawiała ze swoją przyjaciółką, a ulubioną blondynką Louisa – Amy.

– Cześć – przywitał się, szczerząc zęby.

Mikayla jedynie uśmiechnęła się lekko, natomiast jej towarzyszka zmrużyła oczy i odparła niechętnie:

– Hej.

– Wiecie co z Harrym? – wypalił bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę. Oczy Amy zabłysły zaalarmowane, podczas gdy Mika jedynie się zdziwiła.

– Byłam pewna, że ty coś wiesz – oznajmiła. Jej delikatny kobiecy głos pobrzmiewał w korytarzu.

Teraz to Louis się zdziwił.

– Ja? Dlaczego ja?

– Jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem – odparła. – Z nikim tyle nie gada i nie spędza czasu jak z tobą.

Louis gapił się na nią przez chwilę, usilnie walcząc, by te wszystkie silne uczucia, które nagle rozpaliły jego trzewia, nie zostały okazane na zewnątrz. Był dumny z siebie, uradowany, że Harry'ego nadal do niego ciągnie, po prostu był szczęśliwy.

– Czyli ty też nie wiesz, co się z nim stało? – spytała cicho Mikayla, cedząc słowa. – Może jest chory? Odwiedzę go potem, chcesz iść ze mną? – Spojrzała na niego wielkimi brązowymi oczami.

– Przepraszam, nie dam rady dziś. Pozdrów go. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym odszedł od przyjaciółek, wydobywając z kieszeni telefon.

Pisząc SMSa myślał o tym, jak bardzo chciał odwiedzić Harry'ego w ewentualnej chorobie, ale nie mógł. Skoro chłopak miał wczoraj rozmawiać z rodzicami, bardzo możliwe, że byli dziś w domu, a Louis naprawdę nie chciał się z nimi skonfrontować.

Był trochę tchórzem.

Ale to wszystko z rozpaczliwego pragnienia, by jego ukochany do niego wrócił, a zbierało się na to coraz więcej rzeczy.

„Hej, Hazz, wszystko z tobą OK?” – wysłał wiadomość w drodze na historię. Przypomniał sobie pokrótce wszystkie historyjki, które wymyślał z Harrym, by zapamiętać daty i wydarzenia, po czym zerknął na telefon. Brak wiadomości.

Pod koniec lekcji był już mocno zaniepokojony milczeniem ze strony Stylesa. Najchętniej pognałby teraz do jego domu, choć tak naprawdę nic się nie działo, to Louis miał jakieś złe przeczucia.

Niestety Mikayla również nie otrzymała odpowiedzi od chłopaka, dlatego po szkole Tomlinson czuł się jeszcze gorzej. A na dodatek miał się przejść do tej księgarni, której adres dał mu Niall, choć kompletnie nie był w nastroju na zdobywanie pracy.

Przekroczył próg, co zaskutkowało rozbrzmieniem dzwoneczka w pomieszczeniu. Książki wygłuszyły dźwięk, a Louis zdusił w sobie cichy pomruk zachwytu. Księgarnia była wielkości dwóch jego salonów, ale wzdłuż ścian pełna półek uginających się od grubych i cienkich pozycji. Wszystkie pachniały tuszem, papierem i starością. Louis z przyjemnością zauważył, że Niall nie napomknął o tym, iż tak naprawdę jest to antykwariat. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie rozróżniał tych dwóch instytucji, ale Louis mógł mu to spokojnie wybaczyć, bowiem miłość do starych książek dała mu chwilowe poczucie szczęścia. Taka miła niespodzianka.

– Dzień dobry – odezwał się, podchodząc do lady, kiedy już ją wypatrzył.

– Witam, witam. – Z pomieszczenia ukrytego za kolejną kolumną książek wyłonił się niski przygarbiony staruszek o zachrypniętym głosie i miłych niebieskich oczach. – Ty zapewne w sprawie pracy, młody człowieku?

Louis pokiwał energicznie głową, a w jego oczach błyszczała radość. Staruszek zaśmiał się.

– Twój entuzjazm mnie rozbraja. Jak się nazywasz?

– Louis Tomlinson – odpowiedział od razu. – Louis jak Vitton.

Mężczyzna nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

– Poliglota, widzę. Znasz się co nieco na książkach?

Louis ponownie pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, aż jego brązowe włosy opadły mu na oczy. Zaczął wymieniać tytuły i nazwiska, a błysk w oczach staruszka jedynie jaśniał.

– Mam do czynienia z młodym amatorem, niezmiernie się cieszę, że tacy jeszcze chodzą po tej planecie. – Mężczyzna zaklaskał. – Możesz zacząć od razu, Louis – oznajmił, mówiąc powoli jego imię i patrząc pytająco.

– Dokładnie. Nie ma problemu.

Zabrał się za przestawianie, ustawianie, zdejmowanie, opisywanie, przepisywanie, podpisywanie, podawanie, w międzyczasie pijąc z Vincentem herbatę i dyskutując.

Gdzieś w połowie tych wszystkich zajęć wkradła mu się do głowy natrętna istota z zielonymi oczami i ponownie zaczął lekko martwić się o Harry'ego. Sprawdził telefon sześć razy.

Po osiemnastej Louis usłyszał, że może już iść. Pożegnał się grzecznie, po czym ruszył w drogę do mieszkania. Ponownie zerknął na telefon. Wyświetlał mu się znacznik wiadomości.

Mam Harry'ego. Jest u nas.

Te pięć słów od Nialla wystarczyło, by Louis pobiegł najszybciej w swoim życiu. Musiało się coś stać, skoro trzeba było po niego jechać. Chłopakowi serce waliło jak oszalałe, prawdopodobnie bardziej ze stresu niż biegu.

Wpadł przez drzwi i z szaleństwem w oczach rozejrzał się.

– Harry! – wykrzyknął Louis, kiedy tylko dostrzegł chłopaka bezpiecznego, przed nim. Rzucił mu się na szyję z prędkością światła, a z jeszcze większą odsunął się, speszony. – Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest?

– Nic mi się nie stało – odparł Harry, bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi i patrząc w przestrzeń. Policzki miał nieco zaróżowione. – Musiałem się odizolować od wszystkiego.

– Coś się stało? – W głosie Louisa pobrzmiewało nieco zbyt dużo troski.

– Rodzice. – Westchnął. – Zachowywali się, jakby to był jakiś sekret, ciągle mylili się w zeznaniach, niby nie znali mojej miłości, a jakby nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Pokłóciliśmy się. Oni twierdzili, że powinienem się skupić na nauce, a ja że to dla mnie najważniejsze i nie odpuszczę. Potem spakowałem się w plecak i wymknąłem z domu. Wsiadłem w pierwszy lepszy autobus i wysiadłem, kiedy miałem ochotę. Nie umiałem potem wrócić. Na szczęście Niall dowoził tam pizzę, rozpoznałem go i zabrałem się do auta.

Zapadła cisza. Niall zerkał to na przyjaciela, to na gościa ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, podczas gdy chłopcy nadal stali dość blisko siebie. Nie przeszkadzało im to.

– Mogę tu nocować? – spytał cicho Harry, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Nie ma problemu – odpowiedział szybko Louis, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

– Dzięki.

– To ja poszukam jakichś dodatkowych pościeli czy czegoś – mruknął Niall i ulotnił się z pokoju.

– Odstąpię ci moje łóżko – oznajmił Tomlinson, z niechęcią ruszając w kierunku swojej sypialni, by przynieść sobie pościel. Harry złapał go za ramię.

– Wolałbym nocować na kanapie.

Louis zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym zgodził się.

Kwadrans później siedzieli wszyscy trzej na kanapie, oglądając film, który akurat leciał w telewizji. Harry był już w piżamie, owinięty kocem.

Parsknęli śmiechem w trakcie następnej sceny, a Niall prawie zakrztusił się sokiem, który pił. Harry siedział przyciśnięty do lewego boku Louisa z jedną stopą postawioną na kanapie. Wcześniej był bardziej na środku, ale Niall stwierdził, że jego stercząca noga mu zasłania i się przesunął, co popchnęło ich gościa na Louisa.

– Dobra, moi drodzy – odezwał się blondyn, kiedy film miał kolejną reklamę. – Zostałbym do końca, ale jutro praca. Wy szkoła, więc też spać.

– Tylko dokończymy ten film, naprawdę jestem ciekaw jak się skończy – mruknął Harry, po czym ziewnął.

– To film z dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego, jak możesz go nie znać? – zaśmiał się Louis, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, po czym ruszył do swojej sypialni.

Pozostali siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, potem zaczęli żartować z reklamy pasty do zębów. Louis był strasznie zmęczony, ale nie czuł tego, bowiem rozbudzała go bliskość Harry'ego. Fakt, że siedział obok, prawdziwy, nieskrępowany i ciepły.

Styles poprawił się na swoim miejscu w efekcie siedział nieco wyżej. Ponownie ziewnął, potarł oczy i ułożył głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz.

– Może pójdę już? – spytał, usiłując brzmieć spokojnie.

– Jeszcze chyba jedna scena – mruknął Harry bez przekonania. Jego usta były zdecydowanie zbyt blisko ucha Louisa.

– Zasypiasz tu na mnie – odparł szatyn.

– Nie marudź, Lou. – Jego ciepły oddech owionął policzek Tomlinsona, na co ten mimowolnie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Para zielonych oczu wpatrywała się w niego bardzo zmęczona, ale nadal świadoma. Chwilę potem została zamknięta, a miękkie usta dotknęły jego. Trwały przy sobie parę sekund, po czym zniknęły, pozostawiając Louisowe zaskoczonymi i zimnymi.

Chłopak nie mógł się ruszyć, natomiast Harry ułożył się wygodnie i moment potem już spał.


	8. Kwiecień #6

Niall obudził się pięć minut przed budzikiem. Nie znosił, gdy tak się działo, bowiem w głowie zawitała mu za każdym razem radosna myśl, że jeszcze sobie pośpi, podczas gdy nie miało to większego sensu. Zwlekając się z łóżka miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel przyjemniej spędził tę noc i miał milszą pobudkę. Nawet jeśli jego pobudka była nieco cięższa niż dawniej.

Odrzucił zmiętą kołdrę, wstał z łóżka, po czym poprawił sobie przesunięte przez noc bokserki. Ruszył do łazienki, choć zazwyczaj zaczynał dzień od jedzenia, tak dziś wspaniałomyślnie postanowił nie przeszkadzać przyjaciołom we wspólnej pobudce. Choć był szczerze ciekawy, co działo się, gdy udał się do siebie.

Umyty i ubrany zszedł na dół, standardowo tupiąc po schodach. Na parterze budynku panowała cisza, na co Niall uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy lepiej zrobić dziś na śniadanie jajecznicę z bekonem czy może stertę naleśników. Po zajrzeniu do lodówki padło na naleśniki.

Kiedy podczas smażenia czwartego (no dobra, piątego, ale Niall musiał spróbować) naleśnika, z salonu nie wyłoniła się żadna postać, chłopak uznał, że musi ich obudzić. Zmniejszył ogień i ruszył do pokoju obok. Aromat jego śniadania był oszałamiający, dlaczego oni nie idą?

Zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Uderzył go obrazek, jaki się przed nim rozgrywał.

Louis spał w najlepsze, przygniatając swoją osobą Harry'ego, mając głowę na jego ramieniu, a rękę przerzuconą przez tors chłopaka. Natomiast Styles siedział wygodnie oparty na kanapie i wgapiał się w brązową głowę ułożoną na nim. Gdy usłyszał Nialla, przekręcił się lekko, rumieniąc się.

Niall uniósł brwi.

\- Nie miałem serca go budzić – powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Ale ja na szczęście mam serce – szepnął blondyn z cwaniackim uśmiechem. - Loueh, ruszaj tę dupę! - wrzasnął na cały dom.

Louis podskoczył, uderzając głową w brodę żuchwę Harry'ego i obaj odskoczyli od siebie z okrzykiem bólu. Niall zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Coś się przypala – uznał ich gość, kiedy już ból zelżał.

\- Moje skarby! - jęknął Horan i pognał do kuchni. Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię uderzyć, ale ten wredny krasnal mnie przestraszył – odezwał się po chwili, a ich oczy się spotkały. Louis pokrył się rumieńcem. Harry zresztą też, ale szatyn już tego nie zauważył.

\- Jakie było zakończenie filmu? - spytał zielonooki chłopak, gdy już nabrał odwagi.

\- Hm? Nie obejrzałeś do końca? - Louis uniósł wzrok i jęknął w duchu. Harry znów na niego patrzył, ale tym razem nie przestał, choć jego policzki poczerwieniały.

\- No nie. I chyba tobie też przeszkodziłem... - Spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Uśmiechnął się lekko Louis. - Byłeś zmęczony, zdarza się...

\- Chciałem, Lou – przerwał mu. Znów na niego patrzył. - Coś się stało? Przepraszam, mogłem spytać! - zaczął, zdezorientowany, bowiem oczy Tomlinsona rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- I have died every day wainting for you – zaśpiewał cicho Louis, bo do jego umysłu powróciła piosenka, którą kochał Harry, którą śpiewał Harry w dniu wypadku. W chwili wypadku. Kiedy do splótł ich dłonie i powiedział:„Zawsze tylko ciebie chciałem, Lou”.

Zielonooki chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odezwał się, mimo że potężny dreszcz przeszedł jego ciało, a serce przyspieszyło na moment.

\- Naleśniki! - wydarł się Niall z kuchni, co uratowało ich obydwu.

* * *

Śniadanie nigdy nie było tak ciche. Oczywiście pod względem rozmów, bo Niall mlaskał ile wlezie, zadowolony ze smaku swojego dania. Louis jadł bez ochoty, wpatrując się tępo w talerz i gorączkowo myśląc nad tym, co się wczoraj i dzisiaj stało. Dostrzegł w oczach Harry'ego błysk, kiedy zanucił Thousand Years, ale ten nie odezwał się słowem, przez co Tomlinson bał się, że chłopak ponownie zrzucił to na zbieg okoliczności lub pierwszą lepszą logiczną myśl.

Sam Harry jadł, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swoich naleśników.

\- Nie podwiozę was, sorry chłopaki – oznajmił Niall, kiedy wszyscy się ogarnęli i stanęli na środku korytarza. Louis i Harry byli spóźnieni już na kolejną lekcję. - Dziś mam najpierw jechać do hurtowni po coś tam – dodał, zakładając buty.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Zdarza się. Nie możemy wziąć jednośladu? - spytał Louis.

\- W życiu! - warknął Horan. - Mój jednoślad, nie dotykasz, Tomlinson.

\- I tak go nie używasz – jęknął, na co Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że będę go oddawał komu popadnie. Lecę, moi drodzy – pożegnał się i na wszelki wypadek zabrał ze sobą kluczyki od motoru.

Louis spojrzał łagodnie na Harry'ego.

\- To co? Spacerek?

Zielonooki chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Wagary? - powtórzył pytanie Louis, a na jego usta wkradł się złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

\- Zresztą i tak nie wziąłem nic do szkoły z domu. Możemy iść do mnie. Rodziców nie ma, nie powinni o nic pytać – zaproponował, a Louisowi zrobiło się ciepło na myśl, że mógłby spotkać państwa Stylesów w ich własnym domu.

Chwilę potem szli spokojnym krokiem, mijając domki jednorodzinne o zadbanych podwórkach. Gdzieniegdzie ktoś hodował kwiaty, a jego sąsiad miał kilkoro dzieci, o czym świadczyły zabawki porozrzucane przed domem.

Ich ramiona czasem się dotykały, ale Louis z satysfakcją zauważył, że Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza. Atmosfera była luźna, a on sam się nie denerwował, dopóki nie dotarła do niego pewna sprawa. Harry wczoraj go pocałował. Pocałował. I rano powiedział, że chciał.

Urwał swoją wypowiedź w pół słowa, bowiem gardło mu się ścisnęło, a serce zatrzepotało tak samo, jak na początku ich znajomości.

Harry się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Coś się stało? Ja naprawdę byłem ciekaw, jak ci się pracowało w tym supermarkecie...

\- Pocałowałeś mnie – palnął bez pomyślenia. Chłopak przed nim pokrył się rumieńcem.

\- Tak. - To było wszystko, co opuściło jego usta. Louis przeniósł powoli spojrzenie z nieokreślonego punktu przed nim na Harry'ego. Zamrugał.

\- Chodź, to tu – odezwał się Styles, nim on zdążył zastanowić się, co chce powiedzieć. Ruszył za młodszym chłopakiem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić.

Zatrzymali się przed ładnym domem o białych ścianach i drewnianych wstawkach. Podwórko miał zadbane, widać że ktoś tego doglądał. Na podjeździe nie stał żaden samochód. Harry nieco niepewnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, wyciągając z torby klucz.

\- Prawdopodobnie nikogo nie ma, bo uznali że się obraziłem i niedługo mi przejdzie. - Westchnął. Klucz szczęknął w zamku. - Nigdy chyba nie potraktują moich słów poważnie, o ile to nie będzie „chcę zostać lekarzem”. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz alergii na koty – dodał, gdy przekroczyli próg. Louis pokręcił głową.

Zdjęli buty i ruszyli w kierunku schodów na górę.

\- Ona gdzieś tu się powinna kręcić...

\- Dusty! - zaśmiał się Louis, dopadając do zwierzaka, którego namierzył na kanapie w salonie, którą było widać z korytarza. Kotka chwilę go obwąchiwała, nie podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej, po czym zaczęła mruczeć i zmrużyła oczy, co było znakiem, że Tomlinson nie polegnie tego dnia w starciu z dziką bestią.

Dopiero długa cisza ze strony Harry'ego uświadomiła Louisowi, że przecież nie miał prawa znać imienia kota. A kot nie miał prawa kojarzyć go.

\- Co tak zamilkłeś? - odezwał się, pilnując, by głos nie brzmiał nienaturalnie.

\- Skąd znasz imię mojego kota? - spytał Harry, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się starszemu chłopakowi głaszczącemu zwierzaka.

\- Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś – skłamał Louis.

\- Nie przypominam sobie. Ale okej – mruknął, drugie zdanie mówiąc powoli. Patrzył jeszcze chwilę podejrzliwie, potem jakby mu coś zaświtało w głowie, ale nie odezwał się. Rzucił torbę na kanapę, po czym ruszył do kuchni. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

Louis pokiwał głową, zanim pomyślał, że Harry może tego nie usłyszeć. Wstał i udał się za chłopakiem. Kuchnia Stylesów była mała, ale przytulna. Pełna światła i ciepłych kolorów. Ta w domu rodzinnym Louisa była dokładnym przeciwieństwem tej tutaj, ale krzątający się po niej Harry wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak ten sprzed roku. Dokładnie wiedzący, co chce ugotować i krzyczący na Louisa za to, że wyżera mu składniki.

Zdecydowali się na omlety. Tomlinson, jak to gość, rozsiadł się przy stole, podziwiając gotującego się przyjaciela. Uwielbiał skupienie malujące się na jego twarzy, gdy odmierzał składniki, licząc czy na pewno jest ich odpowiednia ilość, uwielbiał jego duże dłonie białe od mąki, uwielbiał radość wymalowaną na twarzy, gdy próbowana potrawa okazywała się zjadliwa, uwielbiał, gdy Harry podtykał mu pod nos danie, w jego mniemaniu pyszne.

\- Jest okej? - Przed nosem Louisa pojawił się widelec z kawałkiem omletu. - Dawno nie robiłem...

Starszy chłopak zerknął na niego, zanim spróbował. Harry był zmartwiony. Autentycznie denerwował się smakiem omletu. Louis podmuchał chwilę, po czym spróbował. Syknął cicho, bowiem kawałek był gorący, po chwili dopiero czując jego smak.

\- Bardzo dobry, Hazz. - Uśmiechnął się i przełknął. Na twarzy młodszego chłopaka malowała się ulga wymieszana z dumą.

\- Dawno nie robiłem i myślałem, że wyszedłem z wprawy – mruknął chłopak, zabierając widelec. Odgarnął drugą dłonią loki, które opadły mu miękko na czoło.

\- Nie robiłeś omletów tak długo, by zapomnieć jak? - zdziwił się jego gość.

\- Jakoś... Nie mogłem. Wzbudzało to we mnie smutek. Nie wiem – odpowiedział nieskładnie, powracając do kuchenki. Louis się zdziwił. Fakt, kilka razy jedli omlet, ale Harry nigdy nie wspomniał, że było to dla niego takie ich danie. Prędzej sądził, że to będzie kurczak w szynce parmeńskiej z tą całą resztą. Ile on się narobił przy tym daniu, a potem Harry był z niego tak dumny, że pochwalił się tym wydarzeniem na Twitterze i choć Tomlinson nigdy więcej nie robił potem tej potrawy, ani żadnej innej, to kurczak w szynce parmeńskiej został ich osobistym daniem.

Kiedy Harry nakładał omlety, Louis zaoferował swoją nieocenioną pomoc w parzeniu herbaty, na co zielonooki ze śmiechem przystał. Zjedli drugie śniadanie żartując i narzekając na naukę. Styles pocieszył go, że zostały tylko dwa miesiące i potem już wolne.

\- Szukałeś go? - spytał ni z tego ni z owego Harry, gdy skończyli jeść. Wgapiał się w swój pusty talerz.

\- Kogo? - zdziwił się Louis. Jego rozmówca podniósł wzrok. Zielone oczy błyszczały.

\- Swojego chłopaka. Tego, którego rozdzielono z tobą po wypadku.

Louisa przeszła fala gorąca. Spojrzenie miotało się od Harry'ego do pustych talerzy i widoku za oknem.

\- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- I co? - dopytywał Harry.

\- I znalazłem. Nie pamięta mnie.

\- I tyle? - zdziwił się młodszy chłopak.

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- A co miałem zrobić? Stanąć przed nim i powiedzieć... - przerwał na chwilę, bo prawie wymówił jego imię. - „Hej, byłem z tobą przed wypadkiem, ale homofobiczni rodzice nienawidzili naszego związku tak bardzo, że postanowili ci o tym nie mówić. Bądź ze mną. Jestem fajny”?

\- „Bądź ze mną. Jestem fajny”? - Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się. - Odkrywczy tekst na podryw.

Louis zaśmiał się lekko.

\- No ale pomyśl. Co mogłem zrobić? - Czuł się dziwnie. Surrealistycznie. Tak właśnie było rozmawiać z Harrym o Harrym, który niczego nie pamiętał. Czasem Louis miał wrażenie, że w zielonych oczach chłopaka odbija się całkowite zrozumienie sytuacji i lekkie rozbawienie tą grą, jaką prowadził. I całkiem możliwe było, żeby Harry celowo się nie ujawniał tylko po to, by choć raz być tym, który się droczy. Ale po roku rozłąki nie wytrzymałby bez rzucenia się na Louisa i po tym ten wnioskował, że jego chłopak nic nie pamięta. Ale może coś zaczyna mu się układać?

\- W sumie nie wiem, jakbym się zachował – odpowiedział Harry, wstając i zbierając ich naczynia. - Czyli nie masz z nim kontaktu?

\- Nie taki, jaki bym chciał – odparł Louis wymijająco. Pragnął już skończyć tę rozmowę, bowiem był pewien, że za chwilę powie za dużo. A z drugiej strony chciał już powiedzieć, czuł, że coś między nimi się dzieje. Tylko czy był to dobry moment na odzyskanie wszystkiego?

\- Gramy w FIFĘ? - zaproponował Harry, gdy włożył naczynia do zmywarki. Louis z ulgą się zgodził.

Nawet nie wiedział, w którym momencie powiedzenie prawdy stało się tak trudne. Najpierw miał ochotę mu ją wykrzyczeć w twarz, teraz bał się, że może stracić to, co już ma. A pragnął jedynie być przy Harrym, uczestniczyć w jego szczęściu, przyczyniać się do niego. Jako ktokolwiek. Ale jednak Harry go pocałował. W takim razie była szansa.


	9. Maj #1

Kwiecień się skończył. Świat się zazielenił już na stałe, kwiaty powychodziły z pąków, liście rozwinęły się na całą swoją szerokość, a owady pracowicie przemieszczały się z miejsca do miejsca, irytując przy tym dziewczyny przebywające poza budynkiem szkoły. Wypełniał go gwar rozmów i dyskusji. Całkowicie różne tematy mieszały się ze sobą i jedna grupka potrafiła w jednej chwili rozprawiać o budowie mchu pospolitego, a w następnej omawiać najlepszy sposób na zrobienie dobrego wrażenia na zbliżającym się balu.

Louis całkiem o tym zapomniał. Bronił się przed samym sobą uważając, że myśl o imprezie świętującej zakończenie tego etapu edukacji została wyparta na rzecz całkowitego poświęcenia się odzyskaniu Harry'ego, ale to nie do końca była prawda. Przytłoczony nauką i odnawianiem znajomości najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał o balu. A teraz czuł się niezwykle zagubiony.

Wiedział, że powinien skupić się na nauce do egzaminów, bo choć nadrobił wszystkie roczne zaległości, nadal pozostawało mu sporo do powtórzenia. Ponadto zegar jego umowy z ojczymem Harry'ego tykał i Louis miał świadomość tego, że jeśli chłopak dostanie się na prestiżowe studia, będzie musiał jechać za nim. Zostało mu pół roku.

Karcił się z myślach za zmarnowanie sześciu miesięcy na głupoty. Z drugiej strony budowanie relacji wymaga czasu. Mimo tego, że na jednej imprezie lekko zalany Harry napisał mu SMSa, w którym bredził coś o tym, że czuje jakby go znał całe życie.

Bardziej jednak karcił się za chęć wzięcia udziału w balu. Kuło go serce na myśl, że na swój własny miał zabrać Harry'ego, gdyby nie ten cały wypadek. A teraz musiał patrzeć, jak cała szkoła szykuje się do tego wydarzenia, włącznie z zaaferowaną Mikaylą, która jedynie biegała z telefonem od koleżanek do swojego chłopaka, pokazując im kolejny bukiecik albo sukienkę.

Louis westchnął i powrócił wzrokiem do swojego podręcznika. Od czasu jego pocałunku z Harrym nic się nie zmieniło. Loczek nadal był z Miką, a jego miał za przyjaciela, choć czasem szli zbyt blisko siebie lub ich dłonie muskały się zbyt często. Harry jednak nic z tym nie robił i czasem wyglądał na zagubionego we własnych uczuciach. Wrócił do domu, nie poruszając więcej z nikim tematu jego poprzedniej miłości. Na pytanie Louisa dlaczego odpowiedział jedynie wzruszeniem ramionami.

I przez to Tomlinson również był zagubiony. Ogólnie maj nie był najlepszym miesiącem w jego życiu.

– I jak przygotowania do balu? – wypalił Niall pewnego wieczoru, gdy popijali piwo przed telewizorem. Louis uznał, że w końcu należy mu się wolne popołudnie.

– Och, zamknij się – mruknął.

– Spokojnie, grzecznie pytam. Myślałem, że coś mi opowiesz, bo swojego nie pamiętam. – Niall wzruszył ramionami. – Za dużo piwa, a potem ktoś przyniósł polską wódkę...

– Pamiętam – zaśmiał się Louis. – Zadzwoniłeś do mnie trzy dni po imprezie, mówiąc że dopiero kontaktujesz. – Kurze łapki utworzyły się wokół jego rozbawionych oczu.

– Profesor Jefferson też się upił. Zarekwirował nam wspomniany trunek, a potem biegał nago po korytarzu na zmianę wołając panią dyrektor z karceniem ciebie za olanie jego kochanej matematyki. – Jego ciepły śmiech rozszedł się po całym domu.

– Może nie będzie tak źle – mruknął Louis, gdy się uspokoili.

– Jeśli przyniesiesz polską wódkę, z pewnością. A co z Harrym? Ostatnio nie mieliśmy okazji jakoś dłużej pogadać...

– Nic ciekawego – odparł szybko Louis, bawiąc się butelką w dłoniach. Wziął kilka łyków. – Nadal jest w związku i wygląda na to, że nie za bardzo wie, co robić.

– A jego poprzednia miłość? Szuka cię chociaż? – dopytywał Niall, uważnie wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Przestał. Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co robić... Chyba powinienem mu powiedzieć, to ciągnie się zbyt długo.

Irlandczyk pokiwał z przekonaniem głową.

– I sam mówił, że nie ma nikogo bliższego od ciebie, i pocałował cię, stary, do dzieła!

Tomlinson milczał. Wypił jedynie więcej piwa.

Po chwili w ciszy rozbrzmiał telefon Louisa. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i ze zdziwieniem odebrał:

– Harry?

– Cześć. – Usłyszał niski i ochrypły głos chłopaka. Niepewny. – Wybierasz się na bal w piątek?

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Raczej tak, a co?

– Raczej? – szybko spytał Harry.

– Osoba w moim położeniu średnio ma z kim iść, co nie? Poza tym nie mam najlepszych skojarzeń z balami – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. W głowie pojawiło mu się wyobrażenie o ich balu, tym, który miał się odbyć rok temu. Ukłucie w klatce piersiowej nakazało zmusić się do odgonienia tej wizji.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział chłopak po drugiej stronie, tym razem wolniej. – A na ile procent będziesz?

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Na osiemdziesiąt.

– Lou... – mruknął Harry prosząco.

– Dobra, będę na pewno – oznajmił, czując że nie wygra z tym tonem. Słysząc szczery śmiech Stylesa, zrobiło mu się ciepło i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Świetnie, do zobaczenia jutro w szkole.

– Dzwoniłeś tylko po to, by o to zapytać? – zdziwił się Louis.

Harry milczał przez chwilę i starszy chłopak mógłby się założyć o to, że zrobił się czerwony.

– Miło byłoby mieć przyjaciela w takim dniu obok siebie – odpowiedział w końcu.

– Ale to nie ślub, Hazz. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem.

– Nie – zaśmiał się szczerze Harry. – Nie biorę ślubu z Miką, proszę cię. W ogóle... – urwał nagle.

– W ogóle co?

– Nic, nic. Nieważne. Do zobaczenia, Lou – odparł szybko, po czym rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Cześć, Harry – mruknął Louis, odkładając telefon. Zaraz potem napotkał uważne spojrzenie Nialla i westchnął.

– Będę musiał jechać do domu po garnitur – westchnął. – I to ten sam, który miałem założyć na zeszłoroczny bal, świetnie.

– Chciał wiedzieć czy będziesz – zaczął jego przyjaciel, a kąciki jego ust ułożyły się w złośliwy uśmiech. – Możesz mu śmiało wszystko opowiedzieć, już przepadł dla ciebie.

Louis przewrócił oczami z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Możliwe, Niall.

* * *

Piątek nadszedł znacznie szybciej niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Dziewczęta z komitetu balu uwijały się od środy, przygotowując wystrój sali gimnastycznej, na co chłopcy z klubów sportowych patrzyli krzywym okiem. Wszyscy wkoło rozprawiali jedynie o tej imprezie, całkiem zapominając o czerwcowych egzaminach.

Nie było jakiegoś motywu przewodniego, ale większość wybranych przez komitet dekoracji była zielona i niebieska. Barwy te pięknie się ze sobą łączyły, przeplatały i uzupełniały, stwarzając na sali bajkowy nastrój.

Spięty Louis nie chciał opuścić samochodu Nialla, ciągle poprawiał swój garnitur, paprotkę w butonierce oraz włosy. Ciągle uparcie twierdził, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż stanie w kącie na szkolnej imprezie i tak naprawdę zakopałby się pod kołdrę i oglądał Netflixa całą noc. Niall kazał mu nie pierdolić głupot, po czym wypchnął z wozu i odjechał z piskiem. Louis mruknął, żeby się walił.

Wystrojeni w kreacje wieczorowe uczniowie nie zauważyli jego naburmuszenia wymieszanego z przerażeniem, nadal wesoło zagadując, podśpiewując czy śmiejąc się. Niektórzy dyskretnie klepali się po kieszeniach, usiłując zaznaczyć, że przynieśli ze sobą umilacze czasu.

Harry mignął mu gdzieś przy wejściu z uwieszoną na ramieniu Mikaylą w pięknej bordowej sukni. Amy zdążyła na niego wpaść, a jej partner staranować go „niechcący” chwilę po niej. Posłał im obydwojgu uroczy uśmiech, po czym skierował się do stołu z ponczem, gdzie spodziewał się spędzić większość, jeśli nie całą imprezę. Dlaczego on tak łatwo ulegał temu małemu lokatemu chłopcu? W sumie teraz był od niego wyższy, ale nadal.

Kołysał się do puszczanych piosenek, wpatrywał w tłum ciał przed nim i odliczał sekundy do końca tej męki przez pierwszą godzinę. Wysłał też miliony SMSów do Nialla z prośbą o ratunek oraz Tweetów, w których narzekał na swoje życie. Wypił także większość postawionego koło niego ponczu, by potem musieć udać się do toalety.

W szkolnych łazienkach impreza toczyła się własnym, nieco szybszym torem. Uczniowie leżeli na podłodze już pijani, wokół nich walały się puste lub prawie puste butelki po różnym alkoholu. Louis współczuł im następnego poranka.

Wtedy dotarło też do niego, jak wiele stracił przez ostatnie półtora roku. Nie miał tu nawet z kim ponarzekać na beznadziejność swojej sytuacji. Wiedział, że Harry jest tego warty, by nie mieć innych przyjaciół poza Niallem i wiecznie zajętym Liamem, ale jednak bolało go to. Choć pocieszał się, że z jego towarzyską osobowością szybko znajdzie nowych, gdy już wszystko tutaj załatwi.

Gdy wracał z toalety, zauważył, że jego miejscówkę koło ponczu ktoś zajął. Regularnie zanurzał usta w różowej cieczy nie kto inny jak wyszukiwany przez niego od rozpoczęcia tej katorgi Harry Styles. Należy dodać, że w czarnym garniturze. Zatem Harry Cholernie Gorący Styles. Loki zaczesał lekko do góry, a górny guzik czarnej koszuli odpiął. Mimo niepewności w spojrzeniu był piękny.

Louis zorientował się, że zaniemówił, kiedy oczy Harry'ego wyrażały niepokój. Otrząsnął się z letargu, po czym uśmiechnął lekko.

– Dobrze się bawisz? – zagaił najprostszym tekstem, bo na nic lepszego nie mógł wpaść. Chłopak przed nim uspokoił się.

– Właśnie niekoniecznie – odparł, odkładając swój kubeczek z ponczem na stolik za nim. Mimo głośnej muzyki, mogli się usłyszeć. – Mikayla poszła z Amy do toalety i wydaje mi się, że dołączyły się do tamtejszych imprez, a ona ma słabą głowę, więc pewnie teraz zwraca wszystko, co wypiła.

– Nie idziesz potrzymać jej włosów czy coś? – spytał Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Jakoś nie chcę. Czy ty masz paproć w butonierce?

– Pusto nie mogło być, a na kwiatach się nie znam, pary nie mam, więc padło na paproć.

– Ale u was w domu nie ma paproci – mruknął z rozbawieniem. Dołeczki w policzkach to pojawiały się, to znikały w miarę jak Harry uśmiechał się i hamował ten gest.

– Niall zdobył z pizzerii kawałek.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. – Potarł nos, chowając za nim pełen uśmiech. Louisowi od razu zrobiło się jakoś przyjemniej na tym balu.

Stali chwilę obok siebie, milcząc i wpatrując się w tańczącą masę przed nimi, w ogóle nie chcąc dołączyć, marząc o byciu gdzieś indziej.

Gdy DJ puścił wolny kawałek i tłum zaczął przemieniać się w masę par, do Louisa i Harry'ego podeszła Amy. Jej blond włosy były nieco roztrzepane, a makijaż rozmazany. Szepnęła coś na ucho Harry'emu, ten odpowiedział głośniej. Kłócili się przez chwilę, ale Louis nie mógł ze strzępków ułożyć tematu rozmowy, a potem Amy walnęła Harry'ego w twarz i odeszła.

– Co się stało? – Chłopak doskoczył do trzymającego się za policzek Stylesa, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia.

– Mika jest pijana, Amy chciała, żebym się nią zajął, a ja mówiłem jej by nie piła, bo nie mam na to ochoty. Amy stwierdziła, że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym i chamskim dupkiem, dała mi w twarz i wyszła. – Potarł bolący policzek. – W sumie miała rację, ale ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty w tym momencie niańczyć pijanej Mikayli. W ogóle mam dość robienia tego, co należy i powinno się.

Louis słuchając go, odniósł wrażenie, że sam coś wypił.

– Może ja cię odwiozę do domu? – zaproponował. – Znaczy zadzwonię po Nialla.

– Świetny pomysł. Chodźmy – odparł Harry, chwytając bezceremonialnie dłoń Louisa i ciągnąc go ku drzwiom.

– Harry, czy ty jesteś pijany? – zapytał, kiedy stali już przed szkołą. Gdzieś w krzakach za nimi ktoś zwracał cały wypity alkohol.

– Nie jestem pijany – odpowiedział szybko Harry, wiercąc się przed nim. Już nie trzymał jego dłoni. – Jestem odważny po prostu.

– Odważny?

– Okej, może trochę zbyt gwałtownie to robię, ale mam dość. W trakcie tej imprezy zrozumiałem, że nie lubię bycia w centrum uwagi, na co byłem skazany z Mikaylą, nie lubię się stroić, nie chcę być lekarzem, ani niczym takim. Przygotowania do tego dnia pomogły mi zrozumieć, jak wielu rzeczy w moim życiu nie cierpię. I mam dość znoszenia ich – mówił szybko, pewnie patrząc w oczy Louisa. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że za tymi słowami stoi jeszcze coś, coś czego nie nazwał, ale o co od początku mu chodzi. – A aktualnie mam ochotę oglądać u ciebie film, przegrzewając się pod kocem i obrzucając popcornem – dodał po chwili ciszy, nadal odważnie wlepiając wzrok w Louisa.

– Ale ty jesteś zbyt miły, by być takim chamem... – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Harry zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Raz na jakiś czas chyba mogę.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, po czym zadzwonił po Nialla. Domyślał się, że gdyby Amy zobaczyła, iż Harry olewa swoją dziewczynę, bo stoi z nim, dostałaby niemałej furii, a jej podejrzenia odżyłyby z podwójną siłą, dlatego odciągnął chłopaka nieco bardziej na parking. Styles był na pewno trzeźwy, bowiem wytknął mu to.

– Chowamy się przed Amy? – spytał, unosząc lewy kącik ust.

– Tak jakby – odparł Louis. – Nie mam ochoty na wywód pod tytułem „Pedał kradnie mojej przyjaciółce chłopaka”. Poza tym jeszcze jakiś miesiąc będę tutaj się uczył.

– Zrozumiałe. – Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, choć wcale nie było zimno. – Kiedy był ten twój wypadek? – wypalił ni z tego ni z owego.

– Hę? – Louis posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. – W listopadzie zeszłego roku – odpowiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał neutralnie. Pożałował, że odeszli od głośnych dźwięków, bowiem miał wrażenie, że bicie jego serca słychać w całej okolicy.

Harry jedynie pokiwał głową.

– Wymyśliłeś już kim chciałbyś być? – zmienił temat Louis, nawiązując do wcześniejszego wybuchu chłopaka obok niego.

– Tylko się nie śmiej – zastrzegł Styles. – Myślałem o muzyce. Przeszukując ostatnio moje stare rzeczy znalazłem parę tekstów i przypomniało mi się, że chciałem śpiewać. O tym chyba nawet rodzice nie wiedzieli, bo nie wszczęli awantury, kiedy kupiłem sobie gitarę w zeszłym tygodniu. Albo może byli zbyt zaaferowani moim balem, nie wiem.

– Czemu mieliby wszcząć awanturę?

– Wiesz, te teksty były o kimś konkretnym. Podobne zdania przewijały się w każdej piosence, a o kim innym mógłbym pisać, jeśli nie o tej tajemniczej osobie, o której nikt mi nie powiedział? Rodzice wściekliby się, gdybym powrócił do wyrażania miłości do tej osoby, a muzyka najwidoczniej tym była. – Louis pokiwał głową, dziękując w duchu za to, że otacza ich półmrok. Harry natomiast patrzył zamyślony w horyzont.

– Harry, ja... – zaczął Tomlinson, ale oświetliły ich światła reflektorów podjeżdżającego samochodu Nialla.

Blondyn uśmiechał się, kiedy wsiadali do środka.

– Co, już się wam znudziło?

– Hazz ma focha na Mikaylę – odparł Louis.

– Lubię to zdrobnienie – mruknął Harry, opierając łokieć o drzwi.

– Panna Idealna coś zrobiła? – zdziwił się szczerze Niall. – Och, wybacz za Pannę Idealną.

– Nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Styles.

– Nawaliła się i rzyga w kiblu – odpowiedział Tomlinson.

– Ach, to dobrze, że jej nie bierzemy. – Niall ruszył spod szkoły w kierunku domu Harry'ego. O tej porze nie jeździło zbyt wiele aut, dlatego pozwolił sobie lekko przekroczyć prędkość.

– A tak ogólnie to wam się podobało chociaż?

– W miarę. Ej, Hazza, nadal chcesz jechać na film? – spytał Louis chłopaka siedzącego obok.

– Mam dość tego garnituru, może kiedy indziej – odpowiedział, wyglądając przez okno.

– Widzę, że szampańska zabawa była. No nic, Tommo, zagramy w chińczyka albo warcaby i będzie impreza stulecia.

– Niezły plan.

– Louis, mógłbym twój telefon, sprawdzę stan konta – odezwał się Harry, odwracając się twarzą do Louisa. Ten bez słowa podał mu komórkę, oblokowując ją wcześniej.

– Dziś na zmianie mieliśmy znowu tego świra, który zamawia pizzę z ananasem, cebulą i kiełbasą, a potem twierdzi, że on nic nie chciał. Kłóciłem się z nim ze dwadzieścia minut, po czym oznajmiłem, że mogę sam ją zjeść, skoro jej nie zamawiał. Tym go złamałem. – Niall zaczął przytaczać krótkie historyjki ze swojej pracy w pizzerii, na co Louis chichotał lub wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, a Harry nadal korzystał z telefonu.

Gdy dojechali pod dom chłopaka, Louis wolał się nie wychylać, więc jedynie pomachał na ciche „Cześć” Harry'ego. Po tym, jak drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Tomlinson sięgnął po pozostawioną komórkę na siedzeniu pasażera. Zamarł, widząc co przeglądał Harry.

Ekran telefonu wypełniało ich zdjęcie sprzed wypadku. Roześmiany, młodszy Styles i młodszy on całujący jego policzek. Louis poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

– On mnie znienawidzi – mruknął pod nosem.

– Co? Co się stało? Niby czemu? W ogóle powiedziałeś mu? – zainteresował się Niall, a skręcali już w ich ulicę.

– Zobaczył nasze zdjęcia. Jest wściekły, że nic mu nie powiedziałem... To koniec – odpowiedział Louis cicho, tępo patrząc się przed siebie.

– Nie wyglądał na wściekłego – odpowiedział przyjaciel, parkując pod ich domem. – Co najwyżej jest zdezorientowany, może zawiedziony. Nie panikuj, tylko mu to wyjaśnij. Bądź mężczyzną.

– Racja, racja – mruczał, gorączkowo otwierając nowego SMSa. Po chwili jednak uznał, że pisanie w emocjach nie jest dobrym pomysłem. – Jutro zadzwonię i poproszę, żeby mnie wysłuchał – zadecydował Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, hej! Mam nadzieję, że umiliłam wam jakoś ten poniedziałek :*. Zbliżamy się bardzo już do końca tego ff, ale nie dam wam od siebie odpocząć na długo. Planuję już inne teksty; dłuższe, lepsze, z bardziej skomplikowanymi postaciami i wątkami. Na dniach powinien pojawić się także one-shot ^^, o wszystkim informuję na swoim tt -> crazyycarrot. Widzimy się w czwartek i udanego tygodnia!


	10. Maj #2

Nigdy wcześniej noc się tak nie dłużyła. Nigdy wcześniej nie trwała miliony pieprzonych sekund, w czasie których Louis wgapiał się w brudnobiały sufit, na którym tańczyły cienie spowodowane mijającymi ich dom samochodami. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet kiedy sterczał pod pokojem Harry'ego w szpitalu, nie czuł się tak przerażony upływającym czasem. I nigdy wcześniej tak nie bał się tego, co zastanie rano.

W efekcie tych rozmyślań i bezsenności następnego dnia wyglądał jak zwłoki mocno poturbowane przez samochód ciężarowy. Zwlókł się z łóżka, czując jak stres ściska mu wnętrzności z nową siłą, jakby przez noc jedynie przyczaił się, pragnąc z rana pogrążyć go jeszcze bardziej. Skinął głową Niallowi jedzącemu śniadanie nad kubkiem parującej kawy, a ten widział, że nie ma co zaczynać tematu i jedynie odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

Parę minut później drzwi trzasnęły za blondynem i Louis został sam, zanurzając się w martwej ciszy mieszkania. Wewnętrznie czuł się podobnie: jedynie echo jego obaw obijało się o wnętrze czaszki. W końcu postanowił wziąć się w garść, dramatycznie kończąc swoją kawę i odstawiając ją na blat, podjął decyzję. Ruszył do łazienki, dokonał szybkiego prysznica, po czym ubrany i z lekko kapiącymi włosami wybrał numer do Harry'ego.

Starał się nie słuchać drwiących głosów szepczących mu najgorsze scenariusze, ani nie denerwować jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanym już sercem. Po prostu oddychał w miarę powoli, trzymając w dłoni telefon do najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu.

– Halo? – Przez poranną chrypkę głos Harry'ego był jeszcze niższy niż zwykle, a to sprawiło, że Louis musiał przytrzymać się blatu.

– Cześć, Harry – zaczął, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, choć wszystkie jego próby opanowania wzięły w łeb. – Moglibyśmy się spotkać?

– Teraz? – mruknął chłopak, ale ciężko było zidentyfikować jego nastrój.

– Tak. Zależy mi. – Przełknął ślinę.

– Okej, będę u ciebie za piętnaście minut. – I rozłączył się. Louis jeszcze przez chwilę stał, nasłuchując, ale naprawdę Harry po prostu się rozłączył.

Czyli był zły.

A to źle.

Louis potarł o siebie spocone dłonie. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić przez te piętnaście minut. Wyszło na to, że przechadzał się w kółko po salonie, zerkając co dwie sekundy za okno.

W końcu usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Otworzył je, mając duszę na ramieniu, a serce na dłoni. Przed nim stał Harry. Przydługie loczki wpadały mu w oczy, więc poprawiał je i zakładał za ucho. Miał na sobie bluzę, jedną z tych, która musiała częściej przebywać u niego, niż u prawowitego właściciela, czyli Louisa, ale przetrwała ich rozłąkę. Swoją drogą, dlaczego Harry miał tyle jego bluz? Swoje duże dłonie wciskał w jej kieszenie, a usta lekko zaciskał.

Nadal był piękny.

Louis wpuścił go, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wewnętrznie drżał ze stresu.

Chłopak przeszedł do salonu, gdzie zatrzymał się i odwrócił, czekając na Tomlinsona. Stali chwilę w ciszy, po prostu gapiąc się na siebie.

– Więc – zaczął Harry.

– Przepraszam – wypalił Louis. – Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci na początku. Po prostu nie chciałem cię znowu stracić. – Spuścił wzrok. – Co ci po tym, że wiesz, skoro mnie nie pamiętasz, mnie nie… chcesz – dokończył.

Styles stał nieruchomo. Intensywność jego spojrzenia zabijała, a Louis już przygotowywał się na pierwsze ciosy w jego bezbronne serce.

Wtedy rozległy się kroki. Harry powoli podszedł do niego, nic nie mówiąc. Louis przełknął ślinę i uniósł wzrok, czując na twarzy oddech chłopaka.

Harry uśmiechał się lekko. Naprawdę lekko, jakby z rozczuleniem.

– Domyślałem się od jakiegoś czasu – zaczął, nie zwiększając ani nie zmniejszając odległości między nimi. Mówił spokojnie, jego niski głos wprawiał skórę Louisa w mrowienie. – Musiałem się upewnić. Daty się zgadzały, znałeś piosenkę, miałeś czapkę, kot cię poznał, brakowało mi tego, kto wtedy prowadził i dokąd jechałem. Jestem zły na ciebie, Lou, bo ciągle mam deja vu i prawdopodobnie do tych samych życiowych decyzji doszedłem przed wypadkiem, zatem straciłem trochę życia. – Louisowi zrobiło się znów głupio. Umknął spojrzeniem.

– Przepraszam…

– Ale cieszę się, że mogłem się znowu w tobie zakochać.

Louis zamarł na chwilę, wlepiając zdezorientowany wzrok w Harry'ego, a ten jedynie uśmiechał się delikatnie. Zaraz potem duża dłoń chwyciła lekko biodro szatyna i przysunęła je do wyższego ciała. Druga ręka musnęła jego policzek, by potem przyciągnąć głowę za kark do siebie. Stykali się nosami.

– Dawno nie czułem się tak bardzo sobą – powiedział cicho Harry. Ich oddechy mieszały się.

– Mogę? – spytał Louis, bo miał na to ochotę odkąd zobaczył go spóźnionego w klasie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i uroczo.

– Zawsze.

Zatem zrobił to. Wyciągnął się i pierwszy przystawił swoje usta do tych młodszego chłopaka. Cieszył się w duchu, że nie musi jeszcze stawać na palcach. Tęsknił za dotykiem tych ust. Nie sądził, że tak bardzo. Usychał pieprzone półtora roku, a zdał sobie z tego sprawę właśnie w tym momencie.

Pogłębił pocałunek, bo naprawdę, naprawdę się za nim stęsknił. Za Harrym i za całowaniem go. Wplótł palce w jego przydługie loki, pragnąc aby już nigdy więcej nie zniknął, został z nim na zawsze. Harry nie pozostawał dłużny. Oddawał każdą pieszczotę, trzymał Louisa mocno i blisko. Jeszcze trochę, a zlaliby się w jedną istotę.

Ich serca biły obok siebie jednym równym rytmem, bowiem odnalazły się po takim czasie. I znów mogły grać wspólną piosenkę.

Przerwali, gdy zabrakło im powietrza. Jednak nie odsuwali się od siebie. Harry cmoknął go w usta krótko jeden raz, potem drugi i trzeci, za każdym razem nieco mocniej, a potem przytulił z całych sił i Louis mógł przysiądz, że przez chwilę zatonął w jego ramionach. Poczuł się jak w domu, do którego od lat zmierzał.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotał w bark Harry'ego.

– Ja ciebie też, Lou. – Ścisnął go mocniej, po chwili odsuwając na odległość ramion. Nadal go dotykał.

A on tak strasznie za tym tęsknił.

– Coś się stało? – spytał Louis, bo Harry miał nieobecny wzrok od dłuższej chwili.

– Nie, tylko… Przypomniałem sobie. Wszystko. Spotkaliśmy się już na basenie. Przekręcałem twoje imię. Przyjaźniłem się z Niallem i Liamem. Kochałem twoją beanie, Thousand Years i ciebie. Rodzice tego nienawidzili. Pamiętam wszystko, Louis – powtórzył, patrząc z niedowierzaniem w błękitne tęczówki chłopaka przed nim i mając lekko otwarte usta.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie.

– W końcu, Hazz. – Przytulił go mocno, tym razem będąc dla niego domem.

 

Godzinę później siedzieli na kanapie wtuleni w swoje boki, nie wiedząc dokładnie która kończyna była czyja i opowiadali sobie swoją hitorię. Jeszcze raz.

– I zdradziłem ci moją niespodziankę z jaskółkami! – jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Louisa. – Niech to!

– Zrobimy sobie jeszcze jakieś. Może pasujące? Żebyś już nigdy mnie nie zapomniał – zaśmiał się Louis, rysując palcem wzorki na ramieniu chłopaka.

– Wielkie „Louis Tomlinson to twój chłopak” na czole – mruknął Harry. – Na to rodzice by już nie mieli nic do gadania. – Przytulił się mocniej. – Powinienem z nimi pogadać.

Louis skinął głową, choć nie mogło to zostać zauważone.

– Ale za to, co mi zrobili powinienem się w ogóle wyprowadzić.

– Co zechcesz, Haroldzie. Możemy wrócić do Holmes Chapel, zostać tu, możesz się do nas przenieść, albo w ogóle wyjedźmy w pizdu, żeby nas nie znaleźli.

– Ostatni raz średnio się skończył – mruknął Harry. – Chyba po prostu zabiorę rzeczy z domu i przeniosę się tu – uznał, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Louisa. – Jak skończę szkołę, to odjadę z tobą w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.

– Weź, bo Niall rzygnie tęczą, jak to zobaczy. Szanujmy przyjaciół, zwłaszcza takich, którzy znosili moje narzekanie przez półtora roku.

Harry zachichotał.

– Właśnie, Niall i Liam. Muszę im podziękować i przeprosić ich.

– Ale ty nic złego nie zrobiłeś – odparł Louis. – Nie twoja wina, że walnięcie w drzewo spowodowało amnezję…

Harry dźgnął go palcem w brzuch.

– Dobra, dobra, ja wjechałem, wiem no. – Spojrzał na wtulonego w niego nastolatka. Harry uniósł głowę i również zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. Jego wzrok często przenosił się na lekko roześmiane usta szatyna. Louis przysunął się do niego i pocałował go lekko. Harry zareagował gwałtowniej niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. Podniósł się, oddając pocałunek namiętniej, chaotyczniej. W swoje duże dłonie ujął twarz starszego chłopaka i całował go, jakby świat miał się skończyć.

Po paru minutach Louis odsunął się z ociąganiem.

– Miejmy rozmowę z rodzicami za sobą – powiedział. Harry wpatrywał się w niego chwilę pustym wzrokiem, a jego usta były spuchnięte i czerwone.

– Tak – odparł niemrawo, na co Louis zaśmiał się. Wstał z kanapy, ciągnąc chłopaka za rękę.

Wyszli z domu, powoli zmierzając w kierunku domu młodszego. Ich ręce nadal złączone kołysały się między nimi, sprawiając, że mimo ogólnego stresu, Tomlinson czuł szczęście.

Szli, rozmawiając o pierdołach, śmiejąc się, czasem skradając sobie całusy. Zatrzymali się przed domem Stylesów i obaj przełknęli głośno ślinę.

Louis mocniej ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

– Będzie dobrze – mruknął, na co tamten pokiwał głową.

– Mamo? Robin? – zawołał zielonooki, kiedy wkroczyli do mieszkania.

– Tutaj, skarbie – rozległo się z kuchni wołanie jego mamy. – Gdzie tak z rana wybyłeś? – W tle rozbrzmiewał szum wody, zapewne zmywała naczynia.

Harry pociągnął Louisa w głąb domu, stając w drzwiach kuchni. Jego mama była do nich odwrócona tyłem, skupiona na swoim zadaniu.

Jej syn odchrząknął.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała, wyłączając wodę, wycierając dłonie i odwracając się.

Zamarła, dostrzegłszy Louisa.

– Robin! – krzyknęła, skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego chłopca.

– Słucham, słucham. Pali się czy co? – poirytowany mężczyzna wkroczył do kuchni drugim wejściem, które prowadziło do salonu. Kiedy zauważył Tomlinsona, jego twarz zaczęła robić się czerwona ze złości. – To znowu ty, pieprzony pedale.

– We własnej osobie, dzień dobry – odparł Louis, bo nie mógł powstrzymać niewyparzonego języka. Czuł zdenerwowanie Harry'ego, jego dłoń się pociła.

– Harry, on traktował cię jak przedmiot – wypaliła jego matka, na co Louis zamrugał zdezorientowany.

– Mamo, przestań…

– Naprawdę. Założył się z nami o ciebie – kontynuowała, a Tomlinson zrozumiał, że to była jej ostatnia deska ratunku.

– Że cię odzyskam w ciągu roku, prawda – przytaknął, nie chcąc dać jej tego za argument. – By nie próbowali znowu wywołać w tobie poczucia winy za to, kim jesteś.

– To nieistotne – odpowiedział twardo Harry. – Ja już i tak wszystko pamiętam. Jestem mną sprzed wypadku i naprawdę zawiodłem się na was jako rodzicach. Jak mogliście mnie zmienić na własną modłę? Jak mogliście pomijać tak ważne szczegóły z mojego życia? Nikt nie dał wam prawa. – Z każdym słowem czuć było coraz większe zdenerwowanie, pod koniec wręcz warczał.

– Jesteś naszym synem… – zaczęła jego mama.

– Własnie! Synem, a nie lalką! – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że już wszystko wiem, kocham Louisa i zabieram swoje rzeczy.

– Harry… – odezwali się oboje błagalnym tonem. – Proszę…

– Mieliście swoją szansę – skończył tę dyskusję i odwrócił się w stronę schodów na piętro.

– To twoja wina, pedale – warknął Robin. – Twoja wina, że znów straciliśmy syna!

– Dość! – krzyknął Harry, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Jeszcze jedno słowo skierowane do miłości mojego życia, a nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczycie. Nigdy! Nie chcę mieć z wami nic do czynienia, skoro macie w dupie moje szczęście.

Państwo Styles nie ruszyli się z miejsca i nie odezwali słowem, gdy chłopcy ruszyli na piętro. W swoim pokoju Harry wyciągnął wszystkie możliwe torby, planując zapakować wszystko naraz i już więcej nie musieć tu przychodzić. Uznał, że większości rzeczy nie potrzebuje, więc jego plan się udał. Po półgodzinie zeszli na dół i niezatrzymywani przez nikogo wyszli z domu.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. – Louis potarł jego ramię czułym gestem.

– Mam nadzieję.

– A co z Mikaylą? – spytał, bo nagle przypomniała mu się rywalka.

– Dzwoniłem do niej rano i wyjaśniłem wszystko. Zwyzywała mnie od najgorszych i głupio mi, że tak wyszło, bo ma kaca, a jeszcze chłopak ją rzucił… Ale lepsze to niż okłamywanie jej.

Louis pokiwał głową i nawet zrobiło mu się jej szkoda.

– Znajdzie sobie świetnego chłopaka, bo jest naprawdę świetna.

– A Amy przez miesiąc będzie się cieszyć z tego, że miała rację co do ciebie – mruknął Styles.

– Tak, ten miesiąc zapowiada się bardzo sympatycznie…

– E tam. Najważniejsze się ułożyło, resztę jakoś zniosę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze tylko epilog i koniec, moi kochani. Pod epilogiem będzie też zapowiedź nowego ff ^^. Życzę wam miłego piątku i udanego weekendu!  
> I jeśli masz ochotę, zapraszam na bloga prowadzonego z przyjaciółką. Dopiero zaczynamy, ale według założenia będą tam luźne rozkminy dotyczące życia -->  
> https://bazgroly-studenciakow.blogspot.com/


	11. Epilog

Czerwiec był wyjątkowo upalny. Nie pomogło to uczniom piszącym egzaminy, jedynie powodowało częstsze omdlenia i zwiększało potliwość. Wiatr lekko poruszał koronami drzew, przyjemnie muskając twarz Harry'ego siedzącego na murku przed szkołą. Nogi zwisały mu luźno, a dłońmi podpierał się, by było mu wygodnie. Włosy opadały mu ostatnimi czasy na twarz tak bardzo, że zaczął wiązać je na czubku głowy i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że podoba mu się taki układ. Uznał również, że fryzura pasowała do malowania przez niego paznokci, o czym to również sobie przypomniał. Naprawdę to lubił i czuł się wolny, gdy odkrył to ponownie.

Czekał, aż Louis napisze swoje egzaminy. Jemu samemu dobrze poszło, bo wbrew temu, co podejrzewali wszyscy, nie spędził ostatniego miesiąca obściskując się z chłopakiem, ale naprawdę uczył się. Mimo tego, że pomysł z lekarzem, prawnikiem czy innym poważnym stanowiskiem mu się nie podobał, chciał mieć wybór.

Drzwi szkoły się otworzyły i wyszła przez nie Mikayla. Ledwo dostrzegła Harry'ego na murku, przyspieszyła kroku. Nie dziwił jej się – porządnie ją zranił – ale pragnął też naprostować tę sytuację. Zeskoczył na ziemię i podbiegł do dziewczyny.

– Mikayla, poczekaj, proszę.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu zatrzymała się od razu. Spojrzała na niego uważnie ciemnymi oczami.

– Słucham.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zranić. Mówiłem ci o wypadku, który miałem. Potem doznałem amnezji i nie pamiętałem niczego sprzed. Okazało się, że byłem z Louisem zanim to się stało i ogólnie jestem gejem. I choć to wina rodziców, że nic mi nie powiedzieli, bo im się to nie podobało, to jednak głupio mi, że cię zraniłem.

Mikayla jedynie stała, milcząc.

W końcu uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

– Za to byłam zła. Za to, że ze mną nie porozmawiałeś, tylko chamsko zerwałeś przez telefon, dupku – oznajmiła, ale brzmiała na rozbawioną. – I trochę bolało mnie nasze zerwanie, ale czułam, że nigdy do końca nie byłeś mój. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, i pogłaskała jego policzek otwartą dłonią. – A teraz jesteś taki swobodny, taki wolny... Tylko Amy mnie wkurza, bo się wymądrza od miesiąca.

Oboje zaśmiali się, jakby nic między nimi nigdy się nie popsuło.

– To co? Przyjaźń? – zapytała Mika.

– Jasne. – Harry obdarzył ją szczerym i ślicznym uśmiechem, przytulając dziewczynę.

– Co tu się dzieje? – Usłyszeli lekko oskarżycielski głos Tomlinsona. Styles puścił Mikaylę i przytulił się mocno do chłopaka, na co dziewczyna zachichotała.

– Nic, tylko odpłacam pięknym za nadobne – odparła, puszczając oko. Louis jedynie objął Harry'ego ramieniem, niemo mówiąc, że jest jego.

– Halo, ja tu jestem – mruknął wyższy chłopak, oswobadzając się z uścisku. – Idziemy? – spytał, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa. Ten pokiwał głową.

– Wybacz, Mika, ale wracamy do domu – powiedział, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. – Wyniki i tak dostaniemy pocztą, więc zaczynamy od nowa.

Ona jedynie uśmiechała się, wpatrując w nich z lubością.

– Chciałabym kiedyś mieć to, co wy macie.

– Penisa raczej nie wyhodujesz, choć dzisiejsza medycyna mnie zaskakuje – mruknął Louis, za co dostał kuksańca w bok od Harry'ego.

– Napiszę do ciebie. – Posłał Mikayli ostatni uśmiech, po czym odciągnął Tomlinsona, by ruszyli w końcu w drogę do domu jego i Nialla. – Jak ci poszło? – spytał Styles.

– Chyba dobrze, tak sądzę. Uczyłem się.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Naprawdę – obruszył się Louis. – To nie tak że gapiłem się na ciebie cały ten czas!

– Jasne, jasne – mruknął Harry.

– Gapiłem się jedynie połowę czasu!

– To już prędzej. Dużo nam zostało do spakowania?

Louis pokręcił głową, chwytając jego dłoń.

– Tylko to, czego używaliśmy rano. Niall wróci z pracy po południu, pójdziemy coś zjeść i wracamy do domu. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Twoja mama nie ma na pewno nic przeciwko? W końcu trochę tego rodzeństwa masz... – Harry brzmiał niepewnie, mimo że wszystko już dawno było ustalone.

– Daj spokój, ona cię kocha, pewnie nawet bardziej niż mnie. Poza tym po wakacjach i tak się wyprowadzimy, więc te parę miesięcy się z nami pomęczą. – W trakcie wypowiedzi pochylił się w stronę chłopaka i przycisnął usta do jego policzka.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Racja. A potem zaczniemy od nowa.

– Oczywiście. I zrobimy te pasujące tatuaże, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, ale już się nie martwił. Faktycznie czekało go całkiem nowe życie, niekoniecznie łatwe, ale własne. Był wolny i mógł zrobić ze swoim życiem co zechciał. Planował doświadczyć tak wielu rzeczy, a przede wszystkim nigdy już nie stracić siebie. A do pasujących tatuaży był przekonany od samego początku, nie tyle by już nigdy nie stracić Louisa, co by pokazywać na każdej płaszczyźnie, że jest jego i tylko jego.

 

KONIEC.


End file.
